Blanket Fic Baka Deshi!
by AnnekeRose
Summary: This is the story that starts Engagement. An answer to how Kenshin Proposed to Kaoru. Which leads into my long Engagement Story.
1. Default Chapter

**Baka Deshi!**

_This story takes place apx. 1 year after the end of Rurouni Kenshin. Kenshin has kept his promise and returned to Kyoto to visit Tomoe's grave. After which everyone went to visit Hiko and have a party with him…_

Hiko waved to Kenshin-Gumi as they started on their way back to Kyoto to stay with Misao and the rest of the Oniwabanshu back at the inn in Kyoto. Kenshin stood next to his former master for a few long extra moments as the rest moved on their way. There was a silence between them. One by one the different people disappeared down the road, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao, Megumi and Aoshi. Kenshin was still surprised that Aoshi had joined them in the first place. Once everyone was out of sight Kenshin spoke. "Thank you." It was all Kenshin could say to his former master. 

"If your keeping your promise to visit her grave once a year the least I can do is not kill you." Hiko responded. "Now get out of here, I have other stuff to take care of tonight." 

Hiko pushed Kenshin on his way, closing the door behind him. Muttering under his breath. "Baka Deshi." 

Kenshin smiled and thought about the situation for a moment. Hiko most likely didn't have anything better to do tonight but perhaps make a few clay bowls. Hiko didn't have a new student did he? Kenshin pushed the thought out of his mind, there was no reason for such. However, Hiko was right in sending Kenshin on his way. Up ahead on the road were his friends, those he cared for the most in the world. Besides, maybe Hiko had a female coming over for a visit. Kenshin turned to catch up with the rest of the group, and that's when he noticed the few snowflakes falling from the sky. It was getting dark really fast as storm clouds moved into the area. The snow began to fall hard and heavy, it looked as if it was a blizzard. Kenshin hoped he would catch up with the rest of the group and get them to safety before things got to dangerous. 

Kaoru-domo stopped as she realized the few snowflakes where becoming more and more. "Yahiko, Sano, we should wait for Kenshin, he won't be long and this weather doesn't look good." Of course looking up at the sky the weather looked far from good. 

Sano rolled his eyes. "I have cops after me, I can't just wait around for him. Come on Yahiko." Stated Sano. Megumi looked between Sano and Kaoru not sure whom she wished to stay with. "You to fox." Sano stated, which was all Megumi need to run after Sano and Yahiko. 

Kaoru sighed a bit at the three heading off down the path disappearing around a turn in the path, inside her head she was cursing the stupid bakas, especially one baka rooster head. Misao and Aoshi where still standing there on the road. "Well, will you two wait for Kenshin with me." 

"Of course." smiled Misao who then looked up at Aoshi. Aoshi had no reaction, which was just typical for him, but this only made Misao angry, glaring at Aoshi. "Aoshi, we are going to stay with Kaoru aren't we?" 

Aoshi sighed and with a shrug of his shoulders headed off into the trees nearby. Misao turned and ran after him. "Sorry Kaoru." she stated as she gave chase to Aoshi, she wasn't about to lose him again. "Come back here you dark brooding baka." No one was sure just why Aoshi wandered off as he did, it was just his answer to a lot of things it seemed. 

Kenshin sighed as the storm was now definitely a blizzard, and he hoped to find the others, but being able to see was becoming rather difficult at this moment. Kenshin could fight the biggest bad guys in all of Japan, but he had no control over Mother Nature. Why was it even snowing at this time of year? 

Kaoru stood in the middle of the road the wind howling about her. She then wrapped her arms around herself. 'Just a few more moments', she told herself. She put her hands together, blowing her warm breath against them trying to warm them. Her hands had suddenly become so cold. 

"Yahiko?!, Megumi?!" cried Sano. Some how they had come into an open plain and the snow became a blizzard and he couldn't see where he was going. He only hoped he could find them in this storm before it got to be too late. Besides Jo-chan and Kenshin would kill him if he left the two out in the storm. 

"Kenshin!" cried Kaoru, she heard no response, and she was tired of waiting. So she started to make her way back to Hiko's cabin. Or at least that was the plan. She wasn't sure what direction she was going in at the moment. She only hoped she was going the right way in the snow. 

"Aoshi!" cried Misao. She had lost sight of him in the storm and how she was very cold. She chose to wear her fighting outfit with the short pants today and they didn't provide much warmth. She could barely move her limbs as the cold touched them. She found herself falling into the snow, and falling asleep in a cold shiver. "Aoshi." she whispered, hoping that he would come and save her. While she lay in the snow, someone did come along, that person stumbled right over her. 

Yahiko had turned to go find Kaoru as soon as the weather had turned bad so suddenly. Now he felt he was the one who was going to need to be rescued. He then spotted a small wood cabin and made his way to the door. He went inside the cabin with a sigh. 

Megumi had been worried about Ken-san and had turned to go after him as well when she had lost sight of the stupid rooster head. She had noticed Yahiko turn back earlier, and she cursed herself for not stopping the rooster head, or going with Yahiko. Now she was lost in the snow. Her long robes slowing her down and getting wet with the snow that was falling. The snow was now above her ankles. She saw a shadow in the blazing white of the blizzard and made her way towards the shadow. Just upon reaching the shadow that did turn out to be a person, she passed out. Luckily she felt someone catch her. "Ken-san?" she muttered. 

Sano while walking around in the dark had found a person shaped lump. He picked up the person, in the dark created by the storm, and he couldn't tell who it was, but the lump did seemed to be the right height and weight of Yahiko. But then it also could just be log. Maybe Kenshin wouldn't kill him, he only had lost the Foxy lady anyways, assuming this log was Yahiko, and she was such a bother after all. Sanosuke told this to himself as he found a small cabin nearby and stumbled in the door, with a sigh. He couldn't go after Megumi in this weather and with Yahiko passed out like a log what was he to do. He just hoped she would be okay out there, turning to look at the door and for a moment his heart hurt for some small reason. He pushed the thought away, and then turned to the person or log he had brought in. He set down what he thought was Yahiko on to the floor, searching the cabin for anything, the only thing to be found was a single blanket. Sano rolled his eyes again and sighed, working on undressing the shivering body that had curled up into a tight ball. Well at least it wasn't a log. 

Elsewhere Yahiko was in another cabin that suddenly had a small amount of light in it. The light came from the end of Saitoh's cigarette. Seems he had been following Kenshin and the rest and had been caught in the storm just as the others had been. He now looked down at Yahiko, his face lit by the burning cigarette. "Nothing in here but a single blanket, find somewhere else to weather the storm." stated Saitoh, he was not about to share the only blanket in this little cabin with a child. Much less a brat that idolized Kenshin. 

Aoshi sighed again to himself, his thoughts on Misao who was still out in the storm, but her was that strange doctor lady and she was cold. He had stumbled upon a cabin in the woods and brought her inside. He was about to leave her to go find the others, or at least Misao, but feeling the doctor's skin she was cold and wouldn't survive alone. The only thing he found in the small cabin was a single blanket. It was going to be left to him to take care of her, and hope that the silly ninja girl was okay out there. 

Kaoru stumbled into the cabin, and Hiko turned in surprise. She breathed out a question, "Kenshin, where?" before she passing out. Her cheeks where at least rosy in color from her excretion of getting to the cabin. In the dark of the storm how could she have known she had passed right by Kenshin, as he was searching for her.   
Hiko brought her into the cabin, closing the door. "Baka Deshi's kanojo." Hiko didn't have much in the cabin, everyone had basically cleaned him out of all his food, he also didn't have much else in the cabin, choosing to live a simple life to study his martial art, and do pottery. There was only one blanket, but it had been more then enough for him, but now there was this girl here, and she didn't look well. The red color of her skin was fading out to a pale white and she was already passed out. 

So we have Misao and Sano in a cabin to the south together, with only one blanket. To the north is Hiko's cabin where he is with Kaoru with only one blanket. To the west is where Megumi and Aoshi find themselves in a cabin with only one blanket, and over to the east is where Saitoh had decided to weather the storm till Yahiko entered. In the cabin to the east is just one blanket. The only one left out in the storm was Kenshin… What was happening to Kenshin? Oh, he didn't have a blanket. 

Kenshin was stumbling threw the snow which was getting rather deep now, piled up to his mid-calf. He was hoping to find Kaoru-domo and the others. He was also lost quite lost. 

Back in cabin to the south we have Sano undressing Misao much to his surprise. His hands where cold and slightly numb but certain things didn't seem just right. "Wait, since when did Yahiko, have those..." Sano was still in shock, as he lightly moved a finger downward along the naked body. "No this is not Yahiko, if it was...no...What happened to his..." he was cut off as Misao had awakened enough, to hit Sano good.   
"Pervert!" she stated, grabbing for her clothes in the dark. "I have to go find Lord Aoshi." She was getting up with her clothes clutched to her at an attempt to head out into the storm.   
Sano simply tripped her with a foot.   
"You're not going anywhere. Your clothes are wet and you'll die in the storm. I don't know about the rest but I better take care of you or the others will kill me." he then sneezed, as he was getting cold in his own clothes. "Including your Lord Aoshi." he explained.   
Misao sat back down on the floor pouting. But then Sano couldn't see her expression in the dark. "So what do we do now?" She asked. Putting her clothes to the side and wrap the single blanket around herself. 

Lord Aoshi found himself sneezing, but not because he was cold. Maybe someone was talking about him. He shook his head, nah that's an old story. He had to focus on the Foxy lady that was here in the cabin. Aoshi removed his jacket, it had gotten cold, but the rest of his clothes where dry, which was different then Megumi. He removed the worst of the wet clothing, trying to keep her somewhat decent, and then wrapped her into the blanket he found in the room. He sat in the corner of the room and brought the lady against him. Rubbing her arms to keep her warm. She felt so different then the little Misao, this only made him sad, which of course isn't much of a change from his typical brooding. Sure he would have loved to return Misao's affections, but he would have seemed a pervert if he ever did, but she did make him smile, he hoped she was okay. Waiting was something he had gotten use to. Waiting for his part in the war, waiting to face the Battousai, waiting to understand, waiting for Misao to grow up a bit, waiting…waiting…waiting. 

Saitoh was sitting on the lone blanket in the room, smoking a cigarette. "Floor is to cold, best to use it as insulation, besides my clothes are dry." he explained, and they where.   
Yahiko couldn't help but ask. "Why are you out here? You came to kill Kenshin? I can't let you do that?" Yahiko drew his shinai, and pointed it Saitoh.   
Saitoh just continued to smoke and turned to look at Yahiko with his dark eyes. "Don't even toy, child. Just sit and wait then for the storm to pass." Okay, maybe Saitoh was getting soft. Here he was saying the boy could stay, when before he had told him to get out. Well he could always still toss him out into the snow.   
"How about I just take that blanket then?" stated Yahiko in a challenge like voice. He was after all very cold. Yahiko figured if he didn't get the blanket he could keep warm fighting, and if he beat Saitoh, Kenshin would have to accept his strength.   
"You could try. Be glad I don't kick you out." stated Saitoh.   
Yahiko sighed and was after all to tired to fight. He moved into the corner of the room and sat down. His sword still held out in front of him, watching Saitoh. "We could start a fire?" questioned Yahiko.   
"With what?"   
"Ah..." is all Yahiko could say. "ah...ah...Choo!" He whipped his nose and continued to watch Saitoh. Saitoh just watched the dark room smoking his cigarette. 

Hiko lit a lamp in the small cabin, he had removed Kaoru's clothes and put her on his bed and wrapped the blanket around her. For added warmth he even took off his big white cloak and put that over her as well. "Nothing better to warm the spirits then good Saka." he stated as he poured himself some, from what was left over from the party. Thinking to himself, 'I wonder what my baka deshi is up to right now? Especially with her back here.' 

The aforementioned baka deshi, (that would be idiot student) Kenshin was still lost in the snow. Not only was he lost in the snow but also he was starting to hallucinate. The snow was getting deeper and it seemed to form into an image of Tomoe in front of him. She was smiling and Kenshin was almost in tears as she looked down on him. "Am I to join you?" he asked with his voice almost shaking in the cold. As he wandered through the snow blindly, Tomoe just smiled at him. She then reached out a hand to him, which Kenshin reached out to touch, but it drew slowly away, and Kenshin followed to touch that hand. "I want to join you." he stated. He hand reaching out and wanting to touch her one last time as well.   
Tomoe lowered her eyes and her smile became less. Was it because she didn't want Kenshin to leave Kaoru, or that she didn't want Kenshin to simply to die? Kenshin didn't question it. He just ran through the snow wildly after her. "Tomoe!!!" 

Yahiko had fallen asleep trying to keep an eye on Saitoh, his head slumped against the wall. Saitoh got up and tossed the blanket over the boy. "You at least stayed awake longer then I expected." Saitoh then lit up another cigarette. Where he got them from one could question, and why couldn't he try to start some sort of fire one could also question. However this is Saitoh and he rather freeze to death looking cool then maybe look like he's helping someone other then himself. Saitoh just shook his head and watched the sleeping boy. The kid did have spirit, even asleep he held to his shinai and tried to appear on guard. 

Aoshi had fallen asleep and Megumi woke to find herself being held in the arms of someone. With out moving she was able to catch the scent of him, and definitely knew it was male. Could it possibly be her Ken-san? She snuggled a little closer only to discover the person was a lot bigger in build then the small Kenshin. 'Maybe it's that darn rooster head?' she wondered. She then realized she also was not wearing much in the way of clothing. The breathing of the person, assured her he was asleep. 'Must be that darn rooster, I'll smack him a good one for removing my clothes.' She sighed and drifted back to sleep. 'Oh, well. I'll do that in the morning.' She sighed and snuggled up next to Aoshi. 'He is a comfortable rooster head.' 

Sano glared across the dark room at Misao. "You could have shared the blanket," he stated.   
"Don't want to, besides your the one who was being a pervert." complained Misao.   
"I was not, I thought you where Yahiko." stated Sanosuke. This only got him a fist in the face.   
"I don't look like a boy." Misao complained.   
Sanosuke grabbed a hold of Misao's hands as she tried to hit him some more. "I was saying in the dark you where the same size and height of Yahiko. It was either that or you where a log." She relaxed a bit, but Sano couldn't leave it at that. "But you're more violent." This only caused her to react more. Struggling to hit Sanosuke again.   
However during her struggling the blanket had come unwrapped from her. Misao suddenly grasped it and moved away from Sano.   
"What? Blanket slip? I can't see nothing in this-" he sneezed again. "In this dark room. Besides I don't want to look at you."   
"Why not?" Misao complained.   
"Your just a kid." of course then came Misao's fists again. As she landed a hit in Sano's stomach he started to cough, not from the loss of wind but also he was still in wet clothes.   
Misao stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your not well."   
"It's okay...Achoo!...I'll be fine." stated Sano.   
"No, you take the blanket." stated Misao. "I have to find Aoshi." She tossed the blanket to Sano and headed towards the door. She was still naked but didn't notice at this moment.   
Sano of course grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. "No you don't. We are going to stay here till morning and share this blanket."   
"I will not share a blanket with anyone but Lord Aoshi!" complained Misao.   
"Fine with me but you're not leaving." stated Sano, as he curled himself up in the blanket, tossing his jacket to the side. Without the wet jacket he found himself warming up.   
"How...dare...YOU!" screamed Misao who stood naked in the room, but in the dark she couldn't be seen as she was. Sanosuke was curled up into a little ball, coughing and sneezing. He didn't notice when Misao grabbed a piece of wood that was conveniently to be found in the room and hit him on the head. This time he was knocked out, and she took the blanket back. 

Yahiko pulled the blanket closer around himself with his free hand, lost in his dreams of being a great martial artist one day. A smile on his face as he imagined just like Kenshin, after a long day of fighting coming home to girl who carried about you. Of course for Yahiko the girl he saw was carrying a tea tray. 

Hiko was quite warm from the saka he had drunk, and put a hand to Kaoru's forehead. She was still pale but okay, and sleeping now. The worst was over for her, but the storm was still going on outside. She would be fine, she had will to live that rivaled Kenshin's. Kaoru muttered "Kenshin..." under her breath as she slept. Hiko looked towards the door and hoped Kenshin was all right. Would do no good to save the girl here, only to have her die of a broken heart if Kenshin wasn't alive. 

Kenshin was shivering and turning rather blue. His steps had slowed and he still watched the image of Tomoe in front of him.   
Tomoe reached out her hand to him. "Kenshin..." she whispered.   
"Just a little further." Kenshin said as he still followed the image of Tomoe. He fell over with the last of his strength. He felt his out stretched fingers brush against her's, as he ended up face first in the knee-high snow. 'I'll join you now.' he stated. 

Hiko got up and went to the door of the cabin, opening it up. He wasn't mistaken, he did hear a faint brush against his door. Kenshin lay in front of it, rather blue and looking as if he would die. He dragged him into the cabin, and quickly removed Kenshin's clothes. He had nowhere else to put him, but threw him onto the bed with Kaoru, under the blankets. Kaoru was fast asleep but shivered as the cold body of Kenshin's laid next to her. Hiko hoped it was enough. He could have crawled into bed with the two, to keep them warm but decided against such. 'Their will to live should keep them warm.' he thought to himself as he watched Kaoru roll over, an arm laying across his chest, and curl up against Kenshin, warming him with her own body heat. She was fast asleep but it was as if her life knew to keep the one next to her alive instinctively.   
"They are both just bakas." he stated and shook his head. Kenshin had gone back to a better color, and Hiko took another drink from the saka bottle. The sound of their breathing quietly whispered in the room. 

Kenshin muttered in his delirium as he saw Tomoe again drifting away from him. "Tomoe." then the image he saw shifted to become one of Kaoru, he let out a sigh "Kaoru," and fell into a quiet and warm sleep. 

Now I could end the story here, and it would be such a sweet ending with Kenshin and Kaoru curled up together, but we can't leave it at this, can we? The sun creped over the side of a nearby mountain and melted away most of the snow. It was now going to be a bright sunny day. Back to weather that it should be for this time of year. 

Misao woke with a yawn and crawled away from Sano. "Good he's still knocked out." she stated as she put on her clothes. They where wet and cold, but she was going to be okay. She grinned over at Sano who was drooling a little in his sleep. See after she knocked out Sano and took the blanket back, she had felt very guilty. She ended up curling up with him and sharing the blanket, but it was a good thing he was out cold, she wasn't about to tell him, or explain to Aoshi either what had occurred. Misao headed out of the cabin to go find Aoshi and prayed that he was okay. 

Yahiko woke up and saw he had the blanket around him. His sword hung to the side, but he had never let go of it through the night, which was something to proud of. Saitoh had disappeared, all that was left was a small pile of cigarette butts in the center of the room. "What a slob!" stated Yahiko as he went to clean up Saitoh's mess before leaving the cabin. 

The sun was coming up and Megumi could now see. Time for her to wake up and clot the rooster one good one. She sat up and was about to hit the person holding her, when her arm was stopped. The man she had been leaning against all night had been Aoshi much to her surprise. Megumi blushed as she realized how she was dressed. She didn't look proper at all, with not much for clothing on. It was of course at this moment when Misao walked into the cabin. "Lord Aosh-" she stopped mid sentence as from her angle all she could see was that there was her Aoshi and Megumi under a single blanket together in the corner of the room.   
Aoshi tossed Megumi's hand aside, and moved her off to the side, standing up in the room. Misao was only to relieved to see that he was fully clothed unlike the foxy lady. The only thing he wasn't wearing was his jacket, which he then put on. It made complete sense to Misao. The fox lady had thrown herself at Aoshi. Misao was about to get angry when Aoshi walked to the door and started to walk on his way. "Are we going back now?" he asked. Misao didn't get a chance to get angry at the situation, she ran to keep up with Aoshi.   
This left one very confused Megumi in the room. She quickly got dressed and went outside, her clothes dried rather quickly in the sun. She started to make her way back to Kyoto. 'Misao is one lucky girl, that is if she can ever get Aoshi to warm up to him.' Megumi giggled and fox ears appeared as we are left to wonder what exactly Megumi learned about Aoshi that could make her giggle so. 

Megumi came upon a cabin just as Sanosuke stepped out and gave a big yawn. He then rubbed his head but Megumi didn't notice. She did get angry and walk over to him. "You slept inside all night long safe and content and didn't care what happened to the rest of us did you?!" complained Megumi.   
"But...I didn't." complained Sanosuke. He was glad to see that she was all right. It didn't look like she had spent the night out in the snow as he feared, and he let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. Luckily Megumi didn't notice. He wasn't about to tell her about Misao.   
"I don't want to hear it. Where's Yahiko, and Kaoru, and..." the both stopped and then turned and started running, but yelling "Kenshin!" at the same time. 

Yahiko had finished cleaning out the cabin, and had just made his way back to the road, when he saw Megumi and Sanosuke running up the road, so he did what was normal for him, and ran after them. "Slow down Sano! I didn't know you could run so fast Megumi." 

Meanwhile back at the interesting part of the story, where we have Kaoru and Kenshin curled up in a bed under a single blanket... The room was empty, because Hiko had left the cabin to take care of other matters. He also didn't want to be there when they woke up, who would want to be either. Hiko did take his cloak with him. So there was only the thin blanket covering the two naked bodies. 

What happened next should surprise you... 

Kenshin woke up first and flew out of bed. He knew where his sword was instantly and it was in his hands. He drew it and was about to send it crashing down on Kaoru's head, but he stopped just in time with a sigh. His warrior reflexes could be too much for him at times, and especially after the delusions of Tomoe. This only made him remember the time he had woken to Tomoe in his room. For a moment he was quiet at the thought of what he might have done to Kaoru-domo. He could have killed Kaoru-domo, his Battousai side not far from the surface when half asleep. Kenshin then whispered "Gomen!" before putting the sword aside…perhaps for good. 

Oh wait...that's not what happened. What really happened was... 

Kaoru woke up and was confused by her situation, and felt the warmth next to her, for a moment she snuggled closer to it. It felt like a dream. It was Kenshin and they where both naked. It also wasn't a dream, now what was she to do. She wanted to keep him next to her, but she couldn't just leave things like that. So she pushed him out of the bed. "Baka!" she complained. Kenshin responding with a cute "Oro?" from the floor where he found himself. 

No...that's not what happened either. What did happen... 

You had Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi bust into Hiko's cabin to find Kenshin and Kaoru asleep in bed together, much to their surprise and relief. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at the three in surprise and then looked at each other in shock. Sanosuke then teased Kenshin. "You know now you have to marry the girl." Megumi hit Sano over the head. Kenshin said "Oro?" and everyone laughed. 

Oh wait...that didn't happen. What did happen was all of the above situations... 

It would seem Kaoru was half awake and turned over, knocking Kenshin out of the bed. This woke Kenshin up who grabbed for his sword, to strike at who ever had just attacked him, he had it in his hands, looking very silly and rather naked. Well actually his master was smart and had left him some pants, so he wasn't totally naked, or perhaps Hiko put them on him before he went out in the morning. Did he maybe not trust his student alone with a naked Kaoru, who knows.   
What we do know is he stood holding his sword, and actually it was upside down still in it's sheath, about to defend against the Kaoru-monster who was yawning and sitting up in bed, the blanket covering her. It was then that Sano and the other walked into the room. Kenshin and Kaoru looked over at them, and it was then that Kenshin stated "Oro?".   
Sanosuke and the others figured out what had occurred rather quickly, besides they each had their own experience the last night caught in a cabin with someone else, and that's when Sanosuke teased Kenshin. "You know, now you have to marry the girl." 

Kenshin looked wide-eyed, and lowered his head putting his sword down, feeling very embarrassed by the situation. "Gomen Kaoru-domo." 

Megumi then hit Sanosuke over the head. Yahiko was about to hit Sano to but then he stopped as Kenshin dropped to a single knee next to where Kaoru sat on the bed. Hiko came upon the scene at this time. 

"Kaoru-domo, I have to make this right, marry me." he stated simply. 

Kaoru was shocked, she wanted to say yes, but couldn't say yes if it was simply out his since of honor. It's what she had wanted to hear the words in so long. Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi where all in shock as well. 

Sanosuke's thoughts - 'I didn't mean for him to really do it.' 

Megumi's thoughts - 'They must have been doing more then just sharing the bed for him to say such.' 

Yahiko's thoughts - 'Why did Sano have to say such a stupid thing.' 

Hiko's thoughts - 'Well their will to live is very good.' 

Else where Misao's thoughts - 'I wonder what happened to Kenshin and Kaoru.' 

Aoshi's thoughts - 'Kenshin is doing something stupid right now, I just know it.' 

Saitoh's thoughts - puff puff of a cigarette> 'He is no longer the Battousai.' 

Tomoe's thoughts - 'yes, be happy.' 

Kaoru's thoughts - 'ah...ah...ah...' 

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, and was sad. "I can't for your stupid sense of honor. It was cold we both had to stay alive." She explained. 

Kenshin stayed with his head bowed, on one knee. Not in a modern stance of proposal, but one that was out of respect as he had given his master when asking to be trained again, and this was a much bigger request. This was one from his heart. "It's not just that. I will not be able to sleep in another bed with out remembering you by my side, and it's where you belong." 

That was when Kaoru and everyone realized that Kenshin was serious. Sure they knew he loved her and she loved him, but here they where, and actually stating such. He then whispered, but enough for Kaoru to hear. "I love you." 

Kaoru about fell out of bed as she through her arms around Kenshin. Everyone else sweat dropped, because as Kaoru had thrown her arms around Kenshin, the blanket had stayed in place to cover her front side but her butt was shown to the world. "Yes. Yes. Yes." giggled Kaoru. 

Kenshin's response, "Oro?" 

The other turned and left the cabin, closing the door to leave the two alone. Hiko's muttered under his breath. "Baka Deshi." 

**The End**

  


V1.0 - Okay, I had so much fun with this. I didn't have it planned really, other then I would do the Kenshin & Tomoe pairing but the rest was sort of random luck as I wrote. The ending for the story came about because I have plans on writing a Kenshin & Kaoru wedding fan fic and I don't know, this all just seemed right for the set up. Oh and I truly didn't know the ending till after I had written the first three attempts. hehehe. 

V2.0 – Okay, I rewrote parts of the story. Well only little things. Added some touching moments and corrected spelling. I can't spell if you haven't guessed. Sorry if it got a little mushy, I wanted to keep it happy and up beat. When you get to the end I had so many things I wanted to do with it. I thought about how Kenshin almost killed Tomoe in his room once. I also thought about the three walking in on them. Then there is Kenshin's honor, and more so keeping Kaoru's honor. I had a strange sense that Kenshin married Tomoe out of not wanting to dishonor her by having them live together, (True he loved her but it was a reason). So the same worked for Kaoru. 

V2.1 – Not much for changes. Just got sick of updating. This will just have to do. Oh did a spell check finally. Sue me, I can't spell.   


Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



	2. Engagement Chapter 1

The Engagement…

OOC Disclaimer:  I don't know anything about Japanese Wedding, or Engagement so I'm using my American Modern but romanticized version of things.  Well actually Icka-chan who hates to see things done wrong, sent me a few links to information on Japanese Weddings so I'm throwing that stuff in as well.  Other note.  Okay Sano is suppose to be traveling the world right now, but it wouldn't be Kenshin without him in the middle of everything.  Figure he left for a short time and will start his serious tour of the world after the wedding.

Here is a quick summary of what led up to the proposal.  Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko had traveled to Kyoto to visit Tomoe's grave as promised.  Megumi, Sano, Misao and Aoshi meet up with them for a party at Hiko's cabin.  Leaving the party, a blizzard appeared and everyone ended up in cabins together.  Sano with Misao, Aoshi with Megumi, and Yahiko with Saitou who had followed Kenshin to keep tabs on him.  Kaoru made her way back to Hiko's cabin, while Kenshin wandered around in the snow with delusions of Tomoe in his head.  Hiko found the frozen Kenshin on his doorstep and tossed him in bed with the almost as frozen Kaoru.  Upon waking up in the morning Kenshin was surprised and somewhere from a sense of honor or something drew enough courage to propose to Kaoru…Now for a short intro from the old as we go into the next part of the story…

That was when Kaoru and everyone realized that Kenshin was serious.  Sure they knew he loved her and she loved him, but here they where, and actually stating such.  He then whispered, but enough for Kaoru to hear.  "I love you."

Kaoru about fell out of bed as she through her arms around Kenshin.  Everyone else sweat dropped, because as Kaoru had thrown her arms around Kenshin, the blanket had stayed in place to cover her front side but her butt was shown to the world.  "Yes.  Yes.  Yes."  Giggled Kaoru.  

Kenshin's response, "Oro?"

The other turned and left the cabin, closing the door to leave the two alone.  Hiko's muttered under his breath.  "Baka Deshi."

Now the new story….

Kenshin was shocked for a few moments as Kaoru madly hugged him.  Slowly he put his own arms around her and returned the hug, this calmed Kaoru's happy giggles as they looked into each other's eyes.  Kenshin moved to sit on the bed next to Kaoru.  Kaoru sat up adjusting the blanket around herself, releasing Kenshin from her almost strangulation hug.  Kenshin kept an arm around Kaoru's bare shoulders.

Kaoru lowered her eyes a bit, her hands moving to rest in her lap.  "Kenshin…I love you too…" she stated.  It surprised her that it wasn't so difficult to say, after having said it in her mind enough times.  This made Kenshin smile, and he lightly touched her cheek with his hand.  She looked up to see Kenshin's smile and had one of her own.   This was definitely something called bliss.

"We'll discuss the plans on the way back to Tokyo."  Kenshin stated as he brushed a stray strand of hair out her face.  She had never looked so beautiful in all her life.  Perhaps it was the fact that they where now going to spend the rest of their lives together.  Of course Kenshin had thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with Tomoe as well, but…  Kenshin pushed the thought out of his mind.  "You really want to marry this former Battousai?"

"No, I'm going to marry the rurouni, Kenshin."  Kaoru smiled, as she remembered back to one of the first conversation they ever had.  At first Kaoru had not believed Kenshin's past but over time she had learned the grave reality of it.  The pain of his scar that was on his face and in his heart as well.  Was it the strength of the man who went through these things that she loved, or was it the smile and the way he said 'oro' that melted her heart.  Kaoru sighed and leaned against Kenshin's chest, so comfortable.  

Kenshin smiled at the content expression on Kaoru's face.  "Well we should get fully dressed and be on our way.  We have taken over Master Hiko's cabin for long enough I think.  Besides if we don't hurry the others will think we are doing bad things."

"Let them.  We are engaged, aren't we?" 

Kenshin slowly moved away from Kaoru, lowering her to the bed.  She just smiled at him, lying there.  "Yes, but we also need to return to Tokyo."  Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded.  Kenshin put on the rest of his clothes and picked up his sword and headed towards the door.

"Kenshin…" called Kaoru.

Kenshin turned to look at her again.  "Oro?"

"This isn't a dream is it?"

Kenshin shook his head and walked outside.  Leaving Kaoru the privacy to change.  It wasn't long before she was outside the cabin fully dressed.  Kenshin sat with Sanosuke, Hiko and Yahiko, Megumi hovering around them.  When they noticed her they all stopped their talking and stood up, ready to make the trip back to Kyoto and then Tokyo.  

"This time we are keeping both of you in sight." teased Sano, remembering the snowstorm that had happened the day before having caused so much trouble for all of them.

Kaoru nodded and slowly walked over to Kenshin.  Still unsure if it all wasn't a dream.  She slipped her hand into his and with a smile they started to walk back towards Kyoto.  A nod and a wave to Hiko who was heading back inside his cabin for some much needed sleep.  

"You did what!" cried Misao upon hearing the news.  Her head about ready to explode in anger, but then she started to cry, throwing her arms around Kaoru and Kenshin.  "I'm so happy for you!"  Aoshi stood to the side, didn't say anything but did give Kenshin a nod.  

"Well you must stay then and let us celebrate."  stated Okina.  

Kenshin shook his head.  "We need to return to Tokyo to take care of the Dojo and get plans set up, there will be enough celebration when the day arrives."

"That is true enough.  Well it was again an honor to host you and your friends, and your soon to be wife." Okina smiled.  

Misao had drawn herself away from Kenshin and Kaoru and stood next to Aoshi.  "Aren't you happy for them?" she asked, still in happy tears.

"I suppose I will need to accompany you to Tokyo when the time comes."  Aoshi stated.  Leave it to him to ruin the fun.

Kenshin nodded to Aoshi, and with his hand in Kaoru's they turned and headed down the road with Yahiko.  Sanosuke had already departed, offering to accompany Megumi back to her village.  Besides Sano couldn't be caught taking the main roads, now could he.  

Before leaving the city completely Kenshin and Kaoru had one last stop to make, Yahiko waited for them on the edge of town.

"I know she approves, it's as if she has told me herself." stated Kenshin, as he placed some more flowers on Tomoe's grave.  The flowers already on the grave was from when he visited just a few days ago.  Kaoru knelt down and put some flowers on the grave as well.  

'I'll take good care of him.' Kaoru silently told Tomoe.  


	3. Engagement Chapter 2

The Engagement…

OOC Disclaimer:  I don't know anything about Japanese Wedding, or Engagement so I'm using my American Modern but romanticized version of things.  Well actually Icka-chan who hates to see things done wrong, sent me a few links to information on Japanese Weddings so I'm throwing that stuff in as well.  Other note.  Okay Sano is suppose to be traveling the world right now, but it wouldn't be Kenshin without him in the middle of everything.  Figure he left for a short time and will start his serious tour of the world after the wedding.

Yahiko was relieved to see Kenshin and Kaoru approaching.  They where no longer holding hands, but then they where having a quiet conversation and seemed to be intent on starting their journey back to Tokyo.  "We could have taken the train you know." stated Kaoru.

"I don't want you thinking I've gone weak, besides we have a lot to talk about on the trip."  Kenshin explained a nod to Yahiko as he fell into step with them.

"We could have sent Yahiko by Train." stated Kaoru, she so wanted to spend time alone with Kenshin, and hold him like she did back in Hiko's cabin.

"Hay, I'm going everywhere you guys are going.  I'm the chaperone.  You're not married yet."  Yahiko stated.  Kaoru turning on him and glaring.  "Well your not!" he stated.

This only caused Kaoru to start chasing Yahiko down the road.   Kenshin sweat dropped.  "At this rate will get back to Tokyo in no time."

A little while later everyone is again walking down the road and munching some meat buns as they walk.  Yahiko stopped dead in his tracks as a though occurred to him.  Being that he was right in front of Kenshin, and Kenshin wasn't paying attention, Kenshin walked right into him.  

"Oro?!"

                Yahiko turned quickly on Kenshin.  "Back in the snow, Saitou was there." explained Yahiko, explaining what he had forgotten to mention to Kenshin a while back.

                "Saitou?!  I thought he got transferred to Shinsengumi." stated Kaoru with surprise, as she also went to help Kenshin up from the ground.

                Kenshin brushed himself off.  "Doesn't mean he doesn't keep tabs on me.  He won't cause us any trouble, if he wanted to he would have come to the fight a year ago."

                Kaoru let out a sigh and started walking again, hitting Yahiko over the head.  "Why did you go and mention it."

                "Hay Ugly, I thought he should know." Yahiko complained back to Kaoru.

                Thus for the next part of the journey again Yahiko and Kaoru argued.  Kenshin walked along and continued to eat his meat roll.

                As night approached they found a place to stay at an inn along the road.  They shared the same room, but Yahiko made sure to sleep between Kenshin and Kaoru.  "I'm not catching you two in bed together again, not till your married, I've decided that's my duty from now on."  Kenshin grin and messed up Yahiko's hair, not that it wasn't already looking a mess.

                "That's good of you Yahiko." stated Kenshin.

                "But we are adults!" complained Kaoru who didn't like being even a few feet away from Kenshin.  Perhaps she felt he would back out of the marriage.  

                Yahiko turned to face Kaoru holding out his shinai.  Kenshin stopped a giggle, he thoughts where 'That's not going to stop a determined Kaoru.'. 

                "Oh come on, Yahiko.  I was just going to say goodnight to Kenshin." complained Kaoru, of course she also had other thoughts, but she really was trying to behave herself, but she had never felt this free before.  Well once the wedding occurred Kenshin would be her's forever.  Perhaps it was that fear Kaoru always seemed to have that Kenshin would just disappear one day.  She kept telling herself that he was home, but it was still so hard to believe.  Kenshin still disappeared at times, and he liked to be left alone at others.  He had gone to Tomoe's grave alone, but then he did have her join him to say goodbye.  Perhaps that was the start of things.  A change in Kenshin where he was going to include her into his life and his wanderings.  Kaoru didn't realize she had been inching around Yahiko, until she was hit on the head by his shinai..  "Ow!  That hurt you little brat." complained Kaoru.

                "It will hurt even more if you try it again."  grinned Yahiko, as he kept the shinai raised.  It was sort of a game to him, keeping Kenshin and Kaoru apart.  Did he do it out of jealousy, or perhaps out of fear of losing them both?  True he would lose them both to each other but that wasn't the point.  Maybe Yahiko wanted to show how much he actually cared and this was his way of doing so.  Maybe it was just an excuse to be mean to Kaoru.  Yahiko actually didn't know exactly why he was doing so either.  Maybe it was something Sano said, or some guilt he laid on him, or was it just the narrator's twist to the story.  Yahiko just knew that he had to keep the two apart.  Of course then Kenshin stepped forward and put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder.

                "It's okay Yahiko, you can trust us."  Kenshin stated and held out a hand to Kaoru.  She put her hand into his and he raised it to his lips to give it a soft kiss.  "Good night Kaoru-dono." he said simply.  Was it Kaoru's weak heart, or did Yahiko hit her to many times?  Kaoru almost feel over as Kenshin kissed her hand.  He had never kissed her before and even if it was just her hand that he kissed it sent a warm feeling through her.  She had a smile that wasn't going to fade away as she crawled into her bed and went to sleep, without any further complaints.

                Yahiko just rolled his eyes before crawling into his own bed.  Kenshin watched the two fall asleep before letting himself doze off.  Kaoru opened her eyes at some point in the night, with thoughts of moving over next to Kenshin, but she wasn't sure if Yahiko was asleep.  Sure he looked asleep, but was he.  She went back to sleep then.  Later on Yahiko opened his eyes.  His' thoughts where that Kaoru had snuck into bed with Kenshin, but he stopped and closed his eyes again.  No good letting them know he wasn't asleep.  Soon he fell back to sleep.  Kenshin noticed all of this with amusement, as it continued for the rest of the night.  Kaoru would wake up and look around, hearing a noise and fear of being caught she would go back to sleep.  Then Yahiko would wake up and look around, then thinking things where okay, he would go back to sleep.  Kenshin slept in his half awake state for the rest of the night.  

                Back on the road to Tokyo, Yahiko was practicing some sword swings as they walked.  Kaoru was now seriously going over things with Kenshin about the wedding.  "So we are going to have it when?"

                "Well the weather is good and should hold out for a few more months."  Kenshin stated, yes it was odd for the blizzard to have appeared.  And in the middle spring at that.  "It would not be proper to rush things Kaoru-dono."

                Kaoru sighed.  "Enough with that.  I've waited to long for you to finally ask me, I don't want to wait any longer then I half to."   

                Yahiko called over his shoulder.  "I heard that."

                "Heard what, you baka?" asked Kaoru.

                "You just want to rush things so you can jump into bed with Kenshin again." stated Yahiko, stressing the word 'again'.  He knew enough about thing in his young age.  Kenshin and Kaoru both looked at each other and sweet dropped.

                "How about five months then?" asked Kenshin.  "The weather will be nice still.  Plenty of time for all the plans."

                "How about two, I could plan everything in two."  argued Kaoru.  She didn't want to wait, or lose the chance of losing Kenshin to some odd…well any number of things.  Kenshin had the ability to attract the strangest group of all-powerful martial artists in all of Japan.  Things had been quiet for a while but Kaoru always heard Megumi's words in the back of her head about Kenshin's health, that the next time he may not survive.  Okay, so what was the difference in a few months, well it could mean anything.  So Kaoru was rushing things, but it's not like they hadn't been semi-courting since the moment they saw each other.  

                "This isn't a negotiation."  complained Yahiko in front of them.

                "Oro?" stated Kenshin.

                "I'm just saying you two are not going to rush things.  If Kenshin said five months then the wedding is in five months." explained Yahiko. 

                "What are you, the wedding coordinator.  I said I could do it in two months.  But you would most likely need twenty." mocked Kaoru.

                "I would not.  I would only need three." stated Yahiko.

                "Fine the wedding is in three months then." responded Kaoru.

                Kenshin stood there looking confused.  "Oro?"  

                Yahiko stood with his mouth agape.  He had issued the challenge and Kaoru did accept it.  There was nothing he could do but accept the fact that the wedding was going to be in the three months.  "But just a small affair, only friends and family."  Stated Yahiko.  He was not about to host all of Japan that wanted to attend the wedding of the Battousai.

                "Well your neither so I guess your not invited then."  Stated Kaoru.  Yahiko screamed and started to chase Kaoru with his shinai, as they ran down the road.

                Kenshin continued to walk along at his normal pace.  "Yes, we are going to make it back in record time at this rate."

                It was another midday meal eating meat buns while walking when the conversation was again turned towards the up coming wedding.  "So we will of course have Misao and Aoshi there, as well if Onika if he wishes to come.  I don't know if all the Oniwabanshu would be attending but it was better to plan for them then not to."  Kaoru was rattling off names as Yahiko was keeping count with his fingers.  "Then of course Sanosuke, and Megumi.  I don't have any family, Kenshin you want to invite Hiko of course, he's your family basically."  Kenshin only nodded, eating his meat bun.  He wasn't about to say anything.  He was just waiting for the next argument to happen which would eventually.  "The doctor of course, and those from the restaurant, and that about does it I think."

                Yahiko finished his counting.  Giving her a prompting sort of cough.  "Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Yahiko.

                Kaoru went over the names in her head.  "Yeah that's everyone."  

                Yahiko coughed again.  "You're forgetting someone very important."

                "Well of course Kenshin and myself but that's obvious." stated Kaoru.  She looked at Yahiko not knowing whom she had forgotten.

                "What about me?!" complained Yahiko.

                Kenshin sweet dropped, and Kaoru face-faulted for a moment.  She the recovered herself, see she had forgotten to mention Yahiko but that's because he was as much apart of the wedding as Kenshin or she was, but she wasn't about to tell him that.  "Well you either are written down under help for being the wedding coordinator or put in with those from the restaurant."  This only made Yahiko angry.  "Well I could just put you down under bratty student." she stated.

                Yahiko's head nearly exploded.  "I am not just help!" he screamed at Kaoru.  Kaoru sweat dropped a moment.  Then Yahiko turned to Kenshin.  "I'm Kenshin's best man, aren't I?" asked Yahiko.  This caused Kenshin to sweat drop again.

                "Oro?" asked Kenshin, in a timid voice, not sure what to say.

                "Well you need one and who would be better for that position?" asked Yahiko.

                "Why would Kenshin want a scrawny shrimp like you as the best man.  Best man signifies the person is a man." taunted Kaoru.  This is when the unavoidable fight started again as Kaoru and Yahiko chased each other down the road again.

                They were at another inn along the road back to Tokyo.  They where given sleeping rolls and shown to an empty room.  Yahiko made a show of laying his sleeping roll out in the middle of the room.  More so to keep Kenshin and Kaoru once again on different sides of him.  Yahiko even pointed out where they should put their sleeping rolls, which was on opposite sides of the room.  They could have gotten separate rooms but this was safer, and cheaper.  Kenshin obeyed and put his sleeping roll where Yahiko had indicated.  Kaoru did the same, but not without first passing by Yahiko and hitting him over the head.

                "Ow, that hurt!" complained Yahiko.

                "It could hurt a lot more but I'm tired and hungry."  complained Kaoru as she straightened out her sleeping roll.  

                "I'll go get us some dinner from the kitchen." stated Kenshin, as he slipped out of the room.  He needed the time alone from those two.  Closing the door behind him, he let out a sigh.  It was the first time he had gotten away from the both of them.  Their fighting was tiring him out more then anything else.  Who would have thought that a wedding would be this difficult.  It was rather simple with him and Tomoe, simply them in front of a minister and that was it.  Perhaps he should do that with Kaoru-dono, but she really deserved more.  Kenshin did not like big celebrations, but he was willing to bend to Kaoru-dono's every desire.

                Kenshin went down to the kitchen and paid for three dinners.  While waiting for the dinners Kenshin's mind went back to remembering holding Kaoru under the blanket in his master's cabin.  He wasn't kidding when he told Kaoru he wouldn't be able to sleep with out her.  He hadn't slept since then.  Sure he rested his eyes and let his body relax but he so wanted her by his side.  The smell of her, the feel of her skin.  Kenshin let the thought go as the food was done and he took it up to the others.

                Elsewhere… Saitou is smoking a cigarette looking over some papers.  Chou comes into the room, a big grin on his face.  "Guess what I've heard?" states Chou.

                "Nothing I haven't heard already I'm sure." explained Saitou.  Chou was pleased with his skills but they in now way compared to Saitou's.  However this bit of news Chou was sure Saitou had not heard yet.  

                Chou just shrugged and sat down in an empty chair in the room.  "Guess you don't want to know about the Battousai then?" he responded rather smugly.

                Saitou did look up from the papers he was looking at, with a raised eyebrow.  "What about?  Kenshin is no longer the Battousai, besides I saw him only a few days ago.  The odd blizzard out in Kyoto."

                "Oh yeah?  I heard about that.  Did you catch the people who did that?"  asked Chou,

                Saitou nodded and looked back at his papers.  "Yes, some sort of snow creation device.  Advance technology at that.  The creators will be on ice for some time, however I'm thinking of having them arrange for some snow later this year to see about taking my wife ice skating."  Chou laughed out loud.  The thought of Saitou prancing and gliding around on ice, even with his wife was a silly idea.  "Shut up broom head.  So what do you have to report?"

                "Well it would seem that the Battousai is getting married."  explained Chou.  He had found this out through one of his contacts in the Oniwabanshu.  Okay so she was exactly a contact but someone he was actually seeing and she sort of let slip needing a new dress for the upcoming wedding and all.  "I maybe even can get us invitations."

                "Bah…" stated Saitou.  "Why would I want to go.  He's marrying that dojo owner, Kaor something."  Chou nodded.  Saitou's thoughts went to his own lovely wife, it would be good for the Battousai to settle down, after all he did deserve it.  Saitou took another puff on his cigarette.


	4. Engagement Chapter 3

The Engagement…

OOC Disclaimer:  I don't know anything about Japanese Wedding, or Engagement so I'm using my American Modern but romanticized version of things.  Well actually Icka-chan who hates to see things done wrong, sent me a few links to information on Japanese Weddings so I'm throwing that stuff in as well.  Other note.  Okay Sano is suppose to be traveling the world right now, but it wouldn't be Kenshin without him in the middle of everything.  Figure he left for a short time and will start his serious tour of the world after the wedding.

                The weather in the morning had a light mist to it, and dew hung on the nearby leaves as the three continued on their journey back to Tokyo.  Kenshin was walking along holding Kaoru's hand, both as happy as can be, content in the quiet morning, with the sound of birds in the distance.  Yahiko followed along behind them.  "Okay, okay, time's up, that's enough.  You two separate!" Yahiko stated, walking between the two, causing them to stop holding hands.

                Kaoru grumbled, "Yahiko."  Kenshin only smiled.

                "Hay, I'm being the chaperon here, and I said times up.  I said you could hold hands for a bit, I didn't say all morning."

                "Yahiko!" complained Kaoru as she started to chase him down the road.

                Kenshin simply shook his head.

                The sun burned away the morning mist and the after noon sky was a perfect bright blue.  Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko sat at the edge of a river eating their lunch.  "Now Yahiko," Kaoru started.  "I'm thinking of colors of purple and blue for the decorations.  Think you can work with that?"

                "I'm not the decorator!" complained Yahiko.

                "Yes I know you're the wedding coordinator.  So I want purple and blue."  She then turned to Kenshin.  "What do you think Kenshin?"

                "It sounds like it will be lovely.  Weddings are not my thing." Kenshin explained, as he poured some more juice for Yahiko, who was at the time stuffing his face.

                "Well you have been through this before," stated Kaoru, "It should be easier for you."

                Kenshin simply sweat dropped.  "Well it wasn't like this before."  
                Yahiko leaned forward, always happy to hear a good story, especially if it was about Kenshin's past.  "Do tell."  
                Kenshin sighed, as he knew there was no way around it.  "Well after the Kimon Incident it was arranged that I would live on the outskirts of town in a small farm house.  Tomoe was sent with me so that we could act like a young married couple and attract less attention."

                "We already know that."  Stated Yahiko, wanting him to tell about his first wedding.  Yahiko was after all the wedding coordinator now and all the details he could get would help greatly.

                "I was starting to have feelings for her, and here we were staying in a house together as husband and wife.  It was all for appearance sake, I was still the Battousai.  So I really haven't gone through the whole wedding thing before," explained Kenshin.

                "So you were never really married," blurted at Kaoru.  For a brief moment that made Kaoru feel much better about things. If Kenshin and Tomoe were never married then Kaoru was his first wife, and Tomoe was just a mistress or something, and Kaoru didn't have to compare herself to her.  However Kaoru thought this only for a second, because in the next one, Kenshin had stood up and started to walk away.  'Now I've done it.  Why did I have to say such a stupid stupid thing.'  Kaoru got up and gave chase to Kenshin.  Yahiko sat dumbfounded for a moment, not understanding what was going on.

                Sano had dropped off the foxy lady in her village, and was returning to find Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko.  He figured Kenshin and Kaoru would want some together alone for some test runs before they actually got married and with Yahiko around that wasn't going to be easy, so here was Sano to the rescue.  He had offered Yahiko to stay at his place, but did he take Sano up on the offer?  No.  What an ungrateful brat.

                Sano had not been able to stay as long as he would have liked with the Fox lady, but there where cops still looking for him, and Sano wouldn't leave it up to the Fox to rat him out to them.  Of course Megumi didn't have much love for the cops either, since her days of making opium.  Of course she could have turned him in to get her own charges forgotten.  Nah, the Fox lady wasn't smart enough for that.

                Sano was munching on the end of a fishbone walking down the road when Kenshin walked right by him, going in the opposite direction.  Kenshin seemed rather troubled and with Jo-chan chasing after him, it appeared that it would be best to leave the two alone.  So he continued up the road to where he found Yahiko.  "Yo!" he called to the boy.  Yahiko seemed to have a look of relief on his face.

                "Finally you're here!" exclaimed Yahiko, "Now you can help me with those two."

                Sano had a big question mark on his head, Yahiko just grabbed his hand and they went off after Kenshin and Kaoru.

                "Kenshin, stop, please, I'm sorry!" called Kaoru as she then caught up with Kenshin.  He wasn't walking very fast but he still had a faster pace then her or Yahiko.  "I didn't mean to…"  she trailed off, lowering her eyes to the ground.  Kenshin stopped walking, turning to her.

                "I did love her, and we were married.  I didn't have her father's permission, I had no right at the time to call her my wife, but over time we were bound together beyond just words in a ceremony."  Kenshin touched Kaoru's face, turning her to look up at him.  "Just as we have been bound together for sometime now with out having to say any words to each other Kaoru-dono."

"Hay, separate!" demanded Yahiko.  Kenshin and Kaoru turned to see Yahiko running down the road with Sano right behind.  Kenshin dropped his hand from Kaoru's cheek with a sigh. "Sano, I need your help to keep them from misbehaving, they are not married yet."

                "But…" Sano stammered, it didn't make sense to him.  Then he also had frequented the pleasure district often enough and found nothing wrong with a good roll in the hay.

                Kenshin just shook his head again.  "It's okay, we should get going again."  Since they were already on the road it was easy to start walking again.

                "You left nothing for me to eat?" complained Sano with sad eyes.  "I am sooooo hungry."

                "Sure you are." stated Kaoru, but found an extra meat roll, tossing it to him.

                "So you two are really going to get married then?" asked Sano around a mouthful of meatbun as they headed down the road.  Kenshin nodded, Kaoru was fighting with Yahiko, trying to at least walk next to Kenshin.  "Well you'll of course need a best man then."  At this, Yahiko and Kaoru stopped their fighting.  "I'm offering my serv-"

                Yahiko cut him off.  "He already has one."

                Sano gave Yahiko a look of disbelief and then looked around the area teasingly.  "Where, I don't see one."

                "Right here, I am Kenshin's best man."

                "Yeah, right.  Your just a shrimp." 

                Yahiko let out a complaint and launched himself at Sano, finding himself perched on Sano's head biting away.  "So what do you say Kenshin?  Want me to guard your back as best man.  Besides, I heard the best man gets all the chicks."

                Kenshin watched this all with a sweat drop on his forehead.  "I'll have to think about it."  Kenshin never had to choose a best man before, and here he would have to choose between Yahiko and Sano.  True Yahiko was not technically a man but if he wasn't picked it would hurt his pride, and Sano was Kenshin's friend.  He would worry about the decision later.

                "Oh no!" exclaimed Kaoru.  Everyone turned to look at her, Yahiko even climbed down from Sano's head but still glaring at him.  It sound as if Kaoru had maybe forgot something back at the river during lunch.  "Sano, you will have to get Megumi to come, I'll need her as a bride's maid."

                Everyone relaxed; it wasn't the end of the world.  Sano laughed.  "Why would you want that Fox around you on your special day, she'll try to steal Kenshin right away from you even."

                "I don't think she would do that, we had out differences, but we are beyond that."  Kaoru explained, she also thought 'and Megumi has other interests now'.  

                "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, we have plenty of time till the wedding."  Dismissed Sano.

                "Three months." grumbled Yahiko.

                "What?" asked Sano?

                "Three months." stated Yahiko.  "The wedding is in three months, it's all Ugly's doing."

                "Is not, you're the one who said you could do it." stated Kaoru.

                Sano only nodded then turned to Kenshin.  "Well I may as well go and get the Fox Lady and meet you at the dojo in two months." 

                "But what are you going to do for two months at the Fox Lady's village…."  Kenshin then understood.  Just nodding his head.  "See you in two months."

                Sano headed the other direction on the path, back to see the Fox once again.  The thought didn't bother him that much.  She would insist of course that she have a look at his hands again, and… Sano pushed that line of thought from his mind.  (We'll just let the readers think what they want to instead).

                This night they found a simple inn where there was actually a small city.  The next day was to be a market fair so they decided to stay for an extra day.  Also Kaoru and Yahiko where not as use to walking so much as Kenshin was.  That's about all Kenshin did for 10 years.  He didn't even remember where he went most of the time, as if walking through an actual cloud of mist.

Kenshin also had some other reasons for staying in town the next day.  In the morning Kaoru decided to work Yahiko some, stating that he had been getting soft with the simple walking.  Kenshin was rather sure it was because of the line Yahiko had put down the center of the room last night.  

Kenshin slipped away from two practicing in the room to head into the market.  He would pick up supplies for the next part of their journey back to Tokyo a bit later.  For now he had something else to find.  Kenshin had chosen to go back to Tokyo by land because the main road passed this village.  This village had the finest metal workers in all of Japan.  If there were a perfect wedding ring to be found it would be here.   Kenshin wandered the streets till he found a store that looked a bit worn down and out of the way.  To a normal person it was not a store worth going into, but if Kenshin was to find the perfect wedding ring he would need a craftsman with years of experience, and those sort of people would not be found on the main streets.

Kenshin entered the shop, looking around in the dim glow of the room, making his way to the cabinets holding a small assortment of rings and jewelry.  The shop owner a very old man but still looking very keen in eye made his way from the back at the sound of bells above the door ringing, signaling a customer.  "Oh hello, young man, what can I do for you?"  he asked as he slowly moved onto a stool.  "Ah wait, your not that young are you?  Almost fooled me for a moment there you did."

Kenshin smiled, he had found the right place.  Now would he have the money to buy the perfect ring for Kaoru-dono.  "I'm looking for a wedding ring."  He explained, best to make it to the point, he wasn't here to haggle around, like he would in the normal market place.

The old man nodded.  "Yes, yes of course."  He pulled out a tray holding a small selection of rings.  "Waited a while before asking the girl didn't you?" he stated.  Kenshin only nodded as he looked at each ring with a careful eye.  "Well it's none of my business.  Anything special you're looking for?" 

Kenshin shook his head.  "No, not really.  I will know it when I see it." he explained.  'None of these will do for Kaoru-dono', Kenshin thought to himself.  'They are all of the best craftsmanship but still not good enough for her.'

Kenshin looked about to sigh as he went through the second tray.  'Red hair, cross scar…could it be.'  The shopkeeper thought.  He's eyes told him one thing, but his mind would not believe such things.  'He does wear a sword.  But the expression on his face is not that of a killer.  Who would have ever heard of the Battousai getting married after all?  But what if…' Kenshin looked about ready to leave the store, not having founded what he wanted.  "Wait a moment.  I have something special.  It may be just what you're looking for."  Stated the owner before slipping into the back room.  He came back with a small box and passed it over to the red head.

Kenshin was about to leave the store but the owner had stopped him.  Kenshin slowly opened the box the owner had brought out for him from the back.  'This is it.' about screamed Kenshin, the perfect ring for Kaoru-dono.  But how much was it going to cost him?  "How much?" asked Kenshin.  He would pay any amount for Kaoru-dono's happiness now but his wallet may not be able to accommodate him.  The ring didn't look very expensive, but truly the best piece in the entire store.  The craftsmanship on it alone made it double the cost of any of the other rings, and it wasn't gaudy or overblown.  It was the most perfect ring he had ever seen.

 "I think it's to expensive for the likes of you."  The owner explained, watching as Kenshin closed the box and started to slide it back.  "But I can see in your eyes that it would go to a very special woman.  So take it.  My wife would have wanted it that way."  Explained the storeowner.  

Kenshin didn't know what to say but there was no arguing with the man, "Domo arigato de gazoma." Bowing his head very low to the shopkeeper.  The owner handed the box over to Kenshin and watched him leave the store.  Kenshin would never know how perfect the ring was for Kaoru-dono.  It would turn out where Kenshin had lost his family at a young age; his grandfather had been an accomplished metal smith.  


	5. Engagement Chapter 4

The Engagement…

OOC Disclaimer:  I don't know anything about Japanese Wedding, or Engagement so I'm using my American Modern but romanticized version of things.  Well actually Icka-chan who hates to see things done wrong, sent me a few links to information on Japanese Weddings so I'm throwing that stuff in as well.  Other note.  Okay Sano is suppose to be traveling the world right now, but it wouldn't be Kenshin without him in the middle of everything.  Figure he left for a short time and will start his serious tour of the world after the wedding.

Kenshin slipped the box into a sleeve of his gi and went shopping for supplies.  Kaoru had finished working Yahiko and had taken a quick bath before heading into the market as well.  Yahiko was following behind her, on his duty to keep Kaoru and Kenshin apart.  He was sure they were going to have some sort of rendezvous in the market place.  "Stop following me!" complained Kaoru.

"The more deny it, the more I know your going off to meet Kenshin." Yahiko stated.

"I am not, I have some shopping to do, and don't need you around." she explained.  

"What you looking for?  Kenshin I bet."  Yahiko crossed his arms across his chest he wasn't giving up so easily.

Kaoru growled in frustration.  "Fine I'll tell you."  She leaned forward and whispered in Yahiko's ear.  Yahiko's face turned white as a ghost.  "Happy now."  She stated and walked off on her way.  Yahiko far behind, twitched a little.  Kaoru glanced back at the boy, "Perhaps I shouldn't have lied and told him I was looking for wedding night clothes."  Kaoru giggled. 

She made her way into a shop in the market place, and started looking through the wears.  What she really was looking for was something special for Kenshin.  She didn't know what she wanted to get him yet, but something that showed how much she loved him.  Something, that was to show they where together forever and her trust that Kenshin would never leave her again.  Kaoru wandered from stall to stall, looking for the perfect item.  It was eluding her just to be mean, and it was all Yahiko's fault she bet.

They all met at noon to eat lunch together at a small restaurant that felt a lot like the Akabeko in Tokyo or the Shirobeko in Kyoto, but there was no Tae or Sae or Tsubame.  Yahiko was trying to interrogate Kenshin as to his location all morning.  Kenshin was answering as best he could.  "So let me see.  You first went and picked up the rice, then went over and picked up the soy sauce, after that you headed over and got the miso, then what?" asked Yahiko.  

"Well I then-"

"Yahiko shut up and eat!" complained Kaoru who was in a bad mood because she hadn't found that perfect gift for Kenshin, and that she was hungry.  Yahiko was clearly hoping to hear about some scandalous rendezvous, which they didn't have.  Yahiko was really getting on her nerves and she still had over two months of this to deal with.

Kenshin turned back to eating his meal but was listening to everything else going on in the restaurant.  As luck would have it, and argument was happening near by.  He only hoped he wouldn't have to get involved with it.  At least it would be a few more minutes before Yahiko or Kaoru noticed the argument in the corner.  Maybe there would be a way around getting involved this time.

"Yahiko, why don't you tell those people over there to be quiet."  Kaoru stated.  Guess there was no way around the situation.

"Hai." stated Yahiko as he went over to the argument in the corner.  "This is a public restaurant and we would appreciate it if you would quiet down so we could eat in peace."

Kenshin would have rolled his eyes, but Kaoru was just looking at him.  So instead he shoveled food into his mouth.  Giving her an innocent wide-eyed smile.  The people at the table in the corner where not happy about some shrimp telling them what to do.  In only a matter of moments the whole situation was to be handled outside in the street.  Kenshin sighed and wished he could enjoy a quiet meal for once, but followed Kaoru-dono out to the street.

The bad guys, who really don't need names because we all know they will simply be trounced properly in a few minutes, well they laughed at Yahiko.  "Look, he brought his two sisters with him to watch him get trounced."  The group all laughed.  

"Kenshin!" complained Kaoru.  Yahiko readied his shinai.  Kenshin just put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, which calmed her down, and she didn't complain any further.  

"Yahiko will do fine, he always does." explained Kenshin.

"The one isn't even proper, wearing pants pretending to be a boy," the bad guys mocked.

Kenshin distracted by explaining to Kaoru turned to the bad guy with a questioning 'Oro?"

Yahiko was angry and charged them with his shinai.  "Kenshin is not a girl."  He swung and missed one of the opponents and nearly was hit by another but avoided them nicely.  "Kenshin is a great sword master."  Yahiko boasted.

"Is that so?" stayed one of the bad guys.  Kenshin was waving his hands in front of him in an expression of no, an innocent expression on his face.  Yahiko was able to come up behind one of the bad guys and knock him out, the others turned on him.

Kaoru was a bit shocked at Kenshin not defending himself, but she also didn't want to see him get seriously injured, especially after Megumi's warnings.  Kaoru had to admit that Yahiko had improved greatly over the years.  The bad guys where quickly dealt with and Yahiko was unhurt, if a bit out of breath.  They returned to the inn, and Kaoru glared at the line drawn down the middle of the room.  Kenshin casually strolled across it to what was his side of the room.  Yahiko sat down on his mat in the middle of the room, right on the line.

Kaoru-dono was going to fight with him, but was far to tired, she instead laid down to sleep, and was quickly in her dreams.  In her dreams she was allowed to be with Kenshin, and touch Kenshin, and do other things.  Well in time she would be married to him and all would be good and happy in the world.

Kenshin waited for Yahiko to fall asleep before he put the ring box away in their travel items.  He was thinking about tucking Kaoru-dono into bed better, but knew even if Yahiko appeared asleep he would wake up to catch him.  Such was Kenshin's luck at times.  Instead Kenshin sat up next to the window, looking out at the starry sky.  It was a clear cool evening and it let him think about things.  Part of him told him he was rushing things, the other part was dancing for joy.  He heard a voice deep inside telling him he was betraying Tomoe, another saying how much she approved of things.  Voices telling him he didn't deserve to be happy much less to have Kaoru-dono after all the people he killed.  Still another voice speaking that he had earned his rest.  He had paid back for the lives he had taken.  That last voice he pushed away.  Never could he make up for all the lives he took, he could never bring those people back.

Megumi was surprised to find Sano returning to the village, and more surprised that the wedding was set for only a few months away.  "You plan on staying hear until then I suppose, and living off of my hard earned money."

"Hay fox, I can do my share, I don't freeload off of no one.  I'll pay you back I promise." Sano stated and gave her a big smile.

Megumi had heard that line before.  "Are you going to have the cops coming in here again like last time?  It's not good for my patients."

"What can I say, I'm a wanted felon.  I'll do my best to keep a low profile." Explained Sano, grinning with a fishbone in his mouth.

Megumi returned the grin.  "With your big rooster head, I highly doubt it."

 Sano hated to admit it but he did enjoy fighting with the fox.  Did she look a tad bit prettier when she was angry or upset, maybe.  Did he care, no.  Well maybe just a little.

                Back on the road again, Kaoru and Yahiko were again discussing the wedding plans.  "The ceremony will be held at the Dojo of course, we'll then have reception at the Dojo, and our honeymoon…well I can't spend more time away from my students."

                "We can honeymoon at the Dojo." Stated Kenshin, he didn't really care where anything was, as long as the event was over with and Kaoru-dono was his wife.  

                Yahiko shook his head.  "No, we have to have the reception at the Akabeko."  

                "You want it there just so you can see Tsubame.  We also don't want to cut into their business." Explained Kaoru.

                "Well aren't they invited.  I mean Tae would be you Maid of Honor wouldn't she." Explained Yahiko.  "Tsubame would make a nice flower girl…"  Yahiko's thoughts wandered off.  He was quickly brought back to reality with a hit to the head from Kaoru.

                "So I didn't think of that.  Think they would mind?" asked Kaoru.

                Yahiko was shocked.  "Mind?!   They would upset if we didn't have it there."

                Kaoru nodded and accepted defeat on this point.  "I wanted to go somewhere nice and quiet away from everything, but I still want to be able to teach my students." Explained Kaoru.

                Kenshin walked up next to Kaoru, and took her hand in his.  "We'll stay at the Dojo, I don't mind.  As long as your are there."

                Yahiko rolled his eyes.  "Yuck, would you two stop it already, your making me sick."  Kaoru glared at him.  Yahiko stuck his tongue out at her and they where off running down the street again.  Kenshin was unfortunate at this time, because he hadn't let go of Kaoru's hand and so was be dragged down the road by her, all the while with a wide eyed look on his face.  The dust trailing behind the group along with a line of  'Orooooooo', fading off down the road.

                Some where along the road Kaoru had given up chasing Yahiko and dragging Kenshin, so now they all walked at their calm pace again.  Yahiko was practicing with his shinai as they walked along, and Kaoru was correcting him, every chance she could.  

                "Kaoru, what do you think about having a garden?" asked Kenshin.

                "A garden?" questioned Kaoru.

                "Yes, a little garden, we could grow radishes and a few other vegetables.  I could take care of it along with the laundry and cooking.  It would be nice to have fresh vegetables from our own garden, what do you think?" asked Kenshin.

                Kaoru thought it over a moment.  "Oh, well I like the idea.  Some flowers to?  I always wanted to have flowers around the dojo."

                Kenshin smiled and nodded, and Kaoru returned to correcting Yahiko.  At least they were not running down the road this time.  Kenshin was now calculating space needed, and supplies for the garden.  It would give him something to do till the wedding and keep him busy afterwards as well.  Sano would have laughed at Kenshin, but he really liked the idea of making the dojo into a permanent home, and a garden helped to secure that thought more.

                They only had a last bit of their journey left, but decided to stop early for the night, the would make it back to Tokyo in the morning.  Kaoru also had stuff she wanted to take care of.  Kenshin and Yahiko played cards while waiting for her to return.  When she did, she was all smiles and hiding something behind her back.  "I found it."  

                "What, what?" asked Yahiko, turning to look at Kaoru.

                "Oh well…"  Kaoru smiled and held it out to Yahiko.  

                "For me?!" asked Yahiko as he held the gift in his hands.  It was a hard wood boken.  He ran his hands over the wood and Kenshin nodded in approval at the weapon.

                "Well after those bad guys back in the other area, I sort of figured you were ready for it."  Kaoru walked over to sit next to Kenshin.

                Yahiko quickly changed his grip on the boken and brought it down between Kaoru and her destination.  Yahiko grinned up at the surprised Kaoru.  "You know what, a boken will hurt even more.  Back to your side of the room."  

                "After I got you such a nice present, how can you be so mean, you brat!" complained Kaoru.

                "Yeah, and it will help me do my duty as chaperone even better then before."  Yahiko smiled as Kaoru went to the other side of the room, across from Kenshin.  Sitting down she began to sulk.  Yahiko smiled and continued to examine his boken.  Taking a few practice swings with it.  "It's heavier then a shinai, I'm going to really have to build up my arms."  he stated.  Kaoru, at this point didn't care, she curled her legs up and pouted.  Kenshin decided to make an exit from the room and went to grab dinner.

                At long last they returned to the comforting sight, smells, and sounds of the Dojo.  Kenshin looked around and was determining all the cleaning he would need to do.  Yahiko was rushing off to put his shinai in the training hall, now that he had a boken to carry about.  Kaoru went to her room to drop off her stuff and freshen up, while Kenshin made his way into the kitchen.

                Kaoru sighed a moment as she had not found a special gift for Kenshin yet.  She was determined to find one here in Tokyo.  Oh and she would have to ask Tae to be her maid of honor.  Tae is going to be very surprised.  Well not more then Kaoru was.  The memory of waking up curled up next to a naked Kenshin…sigh.

                Yahiko was practicing with his boken in the training hall.  In his head were flower arrangements, color charts and a guest list.  "How did I let her talk me into this.  I'm strong, I can do this."  Strike strike strike, he practiced moves as he went through his thoughts.  "Next we will have to do fittings for our wedding clothes.  I don't think Kenshin has had a new set of clothes in all the time he has been here.  Then again…neither have I.  I guess it's Kenshin's careful washing techniques.  He's also rather skilled at sewing holes and such."  Yahiko finished up his practicing and headed towards the bath.  

A scream was heard followed by Yahiko flying across the dojo.  He landed near where Kenshin was cooking.  "Looks good.  Oh…Kaoru is in the bath right now."  Yahiko stated, rubbing his sore butt.  "What you making?"

"Oh something for dinner, I figure we can head to the Akabeko for lunch, Kaoru will want to invite Tae to the wedding and I'm sure you want to see Tsubame."  explained Kenshin as he stirred what ever it was he was making.

Yahiko tried to hide a blush, for he had missed the girl.  Yahiko was daydreaming for a moment about her, but quickly returned to reality when he saw Kaoru leaving the bath.  Yahiko went running to get his own bath, and wash off sweat and road dust.

Kaoru sat down on the porch, watching Kenshin, while drying her hair.  "Kenshin?" she asked. 

"Hmmm?" questioned Kenshin, as he stirred the stew.  Yes it must be a stew of some sort.  He looked up to see her smiling eyes.  Or was that an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Are we really getting married?" she asked.  

Kenshin smiled, Kaoru had asked him the same question several times on their journey from Kyoto.  Kenshin of course simply responded yes, over and over again.  This time, he moved over and sat next to her on the porch, taking her hand.  "I'm not leaving you…ever."  He then kissed her hand and smiled.  Kenshin was maybe not very romantic, but he was tender.  He then leaned he's head against Kaoru's shoulder.  She sighed.

Kaoru brushed a few strands of hair from Kenshin's face so she could see his beautiful purple eyes.  His smile caused her only to smile more.  "I love you, you rurouni baka."

"I know." Kenshin looked up as a very angry, freshly washed Yahiko headed towards them.  Steam rising from his head, maybe from the hot water still left in his hair or from anger, one couldn't be sure.  Kenshin wasn't going to take a chance.  With a smile to Kaoru, he put her hand down, and moved to the other side of the porch.  Kenshin then put on a very innocent looking smile.  "Oro?"

"I can't leave you two alone for a moment."  Yahiko complained and took each by the hand and started to pull them along.  

"What are you doing?" complained Kaoru.

"We have to go to the Akabeko for lunch, I'm hungry." Yahiko explained and let go of their wrists, seeing they where now at least standing.

"I bet you just want to show off your new boken to Tsubame." Kaoru grinned.

"Well you want to show off your new Kenshin." stated Yahiko.  An image passed between Kaoru and Kenshin of the 'shiny new and improved Kenshin'.

"I can't go there like this!" complained Kaoru as she ran off to get dressed and fix her hair.  She returned in a few moments, her hair tied up and in a simple kimono.  "Okay, now I'm ready."


	6. Engagement Chapter 5

The Engagement…

OOC Disclaimer:  I don't know anything about Japanese Wedding, or Engagement so I'm using my American Modern but romanticized version of things.  Well actually Icka-chan who hates to see things done wrong, sent me a few links to information on Japanese Weddings so I'm throwing that stuff in as well.  Other note.  Okay Sano is suppose to be traveling the world right now, but it wouldn't be Kenshin without him in the middle of everything.  Figure he left for a short time and will start his serious tour of the world after the wedding.

Kenshin and Yahiko stood back a few feet as Kaoru told Tae the news.  As both girls cried out in giddy happiness Kenshin and Yahiko were wishing they had stood further away.  "That sound is worse then the Ryu Mei Sen." Yahiko complained, trying to clear out an almost deaf ear.

"What's all the excitement?"  Asked the shy Tsubame from behind a tea tray.  

Yahiko smiled seeing the girl.  "Well Kenshin is getting married to Kaoru.  He finally asked her."  Kenshin looked a bit embarrassed by the added accent to the word finally.  "Oh and look at this."  Yahiko showed Tsubame his boken.

"You really are becoming a sword master."  Tsubame flattered Yahiko.  Yahiko of course blushed, and tucked an arm behind his head.  Kenshin moved closer to Tae and Kaoru as they had stopped their screeching.

"I'll bring us some drinks to celebrate." Tae explained and motioned to a booth and went off to find some of the best Sake in the house.  Kaoru sat down and started to look at the menu.  Kenshin took a seat across from her.  Tae returned with a bottle of sake.  "Yahiko is outside showing Tsubame some sword strikes."  she explained.  A few moments later, Yahiko and Tsubame joined them at the table and everyone had a very enjoyable lunch.  "I think I know what I will get you as a gift."  Stated Tae.

"Huh?"  Asked Kaoru who had been daydreaming.

"A gift for you and Kenshin, for your wedding." stated Tae.

"You don't have to."  Then Kaoru had a look on her face, of surprise.  "I forgot to ask you, would you be my Maid of Honor?"

Tae screeched again in happiness.  Kenshin and Yahiko tried to cover their ears in time but failed, and now sat with swirls in their eyes, and headaches.  "Of course.  I'm so happy for you.  But I was thinking…"

"Yes?"  Now Kaoru was interested.

"The gift for you and Kenshin." 

Kaoru nodded.  "Yes?"

Tae smiled and had a gleam in her eye that could rival the fox lady.  "Well I know you're engaged now but as a gift to both of you, I'm going to prepare a romantic dinner for you."

Kaoru looked confused.

"It's so you can have your first date.  You can't get married without ever having your first date, now can you?" explained Tae.  "Of course the reception will be here, so that will make things even better.  So it's settled, two days from now you and Kenshin will have your first date."

"Aren't they going about this a bit backwards?" asked Yahiko.

"Shut up!" stated Tae and Kaoru in time.  Kaoru really liked the idea, and Kenshin sat looking… well…spirally eyed.

Two days had pass, and Kaoru was nervous, and Kenshin was a mess.  Perhaps it was a good thing they where having this date, for one could imagine what the wedding would be like.  Kaoru had gone through every one of her Kimonos and still didn't know which one to wear.  Yahiko was watching both of them like a hawk, he was sure they were going to do something during the date.  Something...well something wrong.

Kenshin had faced Shishio, Enishi, the Mibu Wolf, here he was scared of a date.  Okay, it was his first date.  It was the first date with the woman he loved and was going to marry.  The woman he was going to marry in two months.  How did he get himself into this mess?  He remembered, it was cold, he was naked, she was naked, and Hiko threw them into the same bed.  It had to be him.  Kenshin sighed, but then Hiko did say that after fighting Shishio he had to commit himself to something bigger.  The one who came to Kyoto for him, the one who's supposed death had caused him to almost completely die inside, the one who was to be picked up at seven!  Oh no it was seven o'three, she was going to kill him.

Kenshin was thankful for his speed at times, however it couldn't turn back the clock, as he knocked on the door to her room.  With a slight cough, "Excuse me?"  Yahiko came down the hallway, boken over his shoulder.  

  Did Yahiko some how look older?  "You'll have her back by ten?" he asked.

  Kenshin was confused for a moment.  "Oro?"

  Yahiko glared at him.  "One minute late and I'll send Saitou after you two."  Of course where was Yahiko going to find Saitou, but with the determined look in his eye, Kenshin wasn't going to argue.

  "Ten...yes sir." he added the sir, just incase and it seemed to work, because Yahiko smiled and continued down the hall.  Kaoru opened the door to her room and stepped out.  She was even more beautiful then when Kenshin had seen her in Kyoto at the door to Hiko's hut, even better then seeing her alive at Enishi's mansion, she was radiant.  Gently her hand reached out and he took it in his.  "Akabeko?" he asked.  Kaoru nodded, and they headed off towards the restaurant, with a shadow following them by the name of Yahiko.

Tae greeted Kenshin and Kaoru at the door to the Akabeko and showed them to a private alcove.  She also saw Yahiko following along.  After seating the two, she went up to Yahiko.  "I have an idea?"

"What is it?  I already see one of your ideas, and I don't know if this is a good idea." Yahiko was talking about the Kenshin and Kaoru date of course.

"Well what if you and Tsubame have a date together?"  Tae asked, Yahiko turned red as a lobster.  "It would be just a cover, you could double with Kenshin and Kaoru, and keep an eye on them." Tae suggested.

Tsubame found herself near the conversation and blushed behind her tea tray.  Yahiko saw the girl and would have blushed if he could have blushed any more read.  "It would be just for show."  Yahiko asked.

"Of course."  Then before they could say anything the two where dragged over to alcove where Kenshin and Kaoru sat.  Neither was talking, both where just sort of staring at the table.  "It's a double date." Tae stated as she sat Yahiko and Tsubame down across the table from each other.  Tsubame and Yahiko quickly assumed the same pose as Kenshin and Kaoru.  That is, they all where looking down at the table.  Tae sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

Tae brought the first course, and listened from outside the alcove with mild amusement.  Many times Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko have eaten together.  The only difference was you had Tsubame there and the overwhelming words that 'this is a date'.  Tae giggled, as she had never seen them all be so quiet in her life.  "Would you pass the rice?" asked Kaoru.

This woke Kenshin from his staring.  "Hai."  He handed over the bowl of rice and the conversation started.  "You look really nice tonight.  New hair ribbon?"

"Hai." smiled Kaoru, starting to relax.  This wasn't as bad as she thought.  She looked up to see Kenshin's purple eyes looking into her's.  She lost herself in the depths of them and the dark secrets they held, before slowly starting to eat.  "Is the food good?" she asked.  Kenshin nodded, however he hadn't touched his chopsticks yet.  "Really?" she asked again.  That's when Kenshin realized that he hadn't actually eaten anything yet, and so began to eat.  The other end of the table was quiet while Yahiko and Tsubame sat in silence.

Tsubame fidgeted with her hands in her lap.  She felt she was missing something.  Realizing she was looking for her tea tray, she tried to stop her fidgeting.  This was suppose to be only a cover, however why was she shaking.  She needed something round and metal to shield her, to hid behind.  No, she couldn't do that right now.  She was worried for a while that Yahiko was maybe ill from the red color of his skin, but it had slowly returned to normal.  Tsubame didn't know if she should thank Tae for this, or hit her with her tea tray.  That is as soon as she had it back in her hands.  Why was she feeling this way, her heart racing, maybe she was getting ill?  Her cheeks felt warm; maybe it was the same thing Yahiko just had?

Elsewhere…  

                "You wouldn't believe me if I told you?" 

                "Told me what?"

                "Kenshin and Kaoru are having a first date right about now."

                "I don't believe you."

                "See told you, you wouldn't."

                "Why are you bothering me with this?"

                "Oh…no reason."  Chou stated and walked out of Saitou's office.

Back at the Akabeko…

                Kenshin and Kaoru had relaxed a bit, but Tae wasn't surprised they where talking about the wedding.  This was suppose to be a date not a planning meeting.  Yahiko was giving Tsubame complements and trying to eat properly.  Yahiko had completely forgotten that he was suppose to be watching Kenshin and Kaoru.  Tae sighed as her great romantic plans were not working as they were suppose to, then Kenshin and Kaoru where not highly romantic as it was.  It was mostly because they both blushed to much over the smallest things.  Tae decided to just let things be, and instead was sad a moment as she thought about being single herself.  She was not going to sigh and let it get to her, but it did.  She grabbed a tea tray and headed to get the next course of the meal out.  A bit surprised at the reaction that was more Tsubame then her, but understanding the reason all to well, the security.

                "Kenshin…" asked Kaoru, a tinge of fear in her voice.  He looked up to meet her eyes again.  "Do you want children?" she asked.  Sure Kenshin seemed to love children but that didn't mean he wanted any of his own.  

                Kenshin nodded.  "I think so, if you're willing." 

                Kaoru smiled, she was more then willing, besides it was one way to get more students for the dojo.  Now that she had Kenshin's permission so to speak, Kaoru let her mind wander over how many kids they would have, and what their names would be.  She giggled a bit as an image of Kenshin with several children climbing over him entered her mind.  Kenshin gave her a questioning look.  "Oh, nothing, nothing."  They both smiled and returning to eating.

                Yahiko was busy smiling at Tsubame and caught part of Kenshin's and Kaoru's conversation.  'Children?!' that's not something he thought about for them before.  He then looked right into Tsubame's eyes and blushed.  Would he marry and have children with her one-day?  These thoughts only made him blush more and as he blushed she did as well.  "You look very nice." Yahiko stated.  It was the fourth time he had said the same thing but once again Tsubame simply said thank you and blushed.

                Kenshin was actually letting himself relax.  He would be marrying Kaoru-dono, no Kaoru soon and they where going to have a family and he would be able to put his past behind him.  Kaoru had changed the conversation back to the wedding again.  Kenshin knew that Hiko would be honored to perform the ceremony, perhaps he wasn't official but the official part was taken care of on paper.  Kenshin wanted his master's approval in this above all else.  Hiko may have been his master but was also the closest he had to a father.  Kenshin blushed as he remembered exactly who had tossed him bed with Kaoru.  Of course Hiko approved of them.  Kenshin had been lost in thought but was quickly called back by Kaoru.  "Oro?" he asked.

                "I was saying, we need to get new clothes for the wedding.  That I heard of a new place in town that may be just the place.  I was thinking we would go tomorrow, if you have time?" stated Kaoru.

                "Of course Kaoru-dono."  Kenshin replied.  He didn't have much to do now a days but laundry and cooking, and he was content with that.  No more sleeping with his sword at the ready, preparing to be attacked at any moment.  This was his chance to rebuild a new life…again.  That thought only reminded him he wanted to also start a garden for Kaoru.  It had always been nice to tend the garden with Tomoe, and Kaoru wasn't Tomoe.  However a garden also reminded him of a time before he held a sword, when he had parents.  He didn't even remember where he lived or came from.  It didn't matter Kaoru was his family and the dojo his home. 

          Kaoru continue to rattle on about colors and flowers and other details during the meal.  It gave her something to focus on.  Yahiko had stopped repeating the same complements to Tsubame and was actually discussing his recent training with his new boken.  Tsubame listened carefully and was generally interested in everything Yahiko had to say.  They would be a nice couple once they where older, couple of what, who knows?

                One would have thought that something more interesting would have happened during their quiet meal, but it didn't.  Some how fate was finally starting to repay Kenshin-gumi for all the things that had gone wrong for them over the years.  The meal was quiet, and those eating the meal even quieter.  Was this the peace and quiet they had hoped for in the new era?  

                When desert appeared the conversation turned to one of thanks to Tae and complements on the cooking.  Kaoru also had lots of ideas for what she wanted to be served at the wedding reception.  Kenshin smiled and let his mind wander to the thoughts that soon he would have Kaoru as his wife.  Yahiko was trying to ask something of Tsubame.  "Ah…ah…"

                "Yes?" prompted Tsubame.

                "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.  It was as close to being asked on a date as Tsubame could ever ask for and she accepted with a blush.  The two quietly walked out of the Akabeko and down the street.  

                Kaoru smiled after the two.  "Kenshin have you ever thought about Yahiko like a son?"

                Kenshin wasn't to sure what Kaoru was asking.  If he did see Yahiko as a son, did Kaoru see him the same way?  Under all the yelling she did, did Kaoru care for Yahiko like a son?  Now that they would marry and have their own children, what was to happen to Yahiko if Kenshin did think of him like a son?  Kenshin however could not lie.  "I see him as a young man who will do great things, and I also see a boy who once was where I was.  I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did."

                "I think at first I saw him as a student, at a time when I would take anyone as one, including wandering rurouni, and ex-gangsters."  Kaoru smiled as she let Tae take the plates away.  "I yell at him because he can be such a baka at times.  However I don't know what the dojo would do without him now.  He told me he would be moving into Sano's old apartment once the wedding was over.  The dojo won't be the same, it will be so quiet."  Kaoru smiled sadly at Kenshin.

                "That will change in time."  He stated and stood up, offering a hand to Kaoru.  "For now a walk does sound like a nice idea.  Would you join me?"

                Tae smiled from nearby as she watched Kaoru and Kenshin walk off together arm in arm.  Only slightly less cute were Yahiko and Tsubame standing by the river watching the stars.

                "Tsubame?" asked Yahiko.

                "Yes?"

                "I'm going to wait till your older."  He stated so simply.  Tsubame only nodded.  A full explanation wasn't needed, he would wait for her, and she would wait for him, it was a promise if ever Tsubame had heard one.  She let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding.  "I have to go now. I'm suppose to watch Kenshin and Kaoru."  With a smile he disappeared off to find them.

                Tsubame made her way back to the Akabeko.  "So how did it go?" asked Tae.  Tsubame could only smile.  She grabbed a tea tray and held it close to her chest and spun around the room a few times.

                Kenshin and Kaoru where walking down by the river arm in arm, Kaoru leaning her head slightly against Kenshin's shoulder.  "This is really nice."  she explained.

                Kenshin loved Kaoru, and would be marrying her soon, but he still felt odd being so close to her.  He moved his arm around her shoulders.  It did however feel nice, very nice.  It was maybe the most perfect evening and the stars twinkled on the surface of the river.  They stood there for sometime, not saying anything.  "We should get back."  

                "Not yet." muttered Kaoru, enjoying a few more moments just standing next to Kenshin.

                "Yahiko will worry."

                Kaoru sighed abit.  "He's busy with Tsubame right now."

                "You do have training tomorrow."  Kenshin muttered a few minutes later.

                "Himura Kenshin are you trying to end this perfect moment?" Kaoru glared at him.

                "No, no.  It's just I also have laundry to do in the morning, and…"  Kaoru cut him off, with a punch to the face.  Kenshin fell over with a quiet "Orooo."  Kaoru then realized what she just did.

                "Kenshin!" she stated and kneeled down to help him up.  "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Kenshin sat up with swirls in his eyes.  "I didn't mean to.  I would never hurt you, I love you, you know."  Kaoru would have continued rambling but that's when Yahiko jumped out of nearby bushes.

                "Caught you." he stated.  Then took in the situation.  "What did you do to Kenshin?"

                "I didn't do anything," complained Kaoru as she stood up from the ground.  "Besides he asked for it, this was suppose to be are first date, and everything was perfect."

                Kenshin made his way to his feet and put his hand to Kaoru's shoulder.  "It's okay, I'm alright."

                "How could you want to marry someone like me?" asked Kaoru, turning to Kenshin in tears.  Her head leaning against his chest.  

                "ai shiteru." he whispered to her.  This calmed her down.  "Now lets return to the dojo."  Kaoru nodded her head, and took Kenshin's hand in her's as they started to walk back.  Yahiko following behind them.  Upon reaching the dojo Kaoru slowed her pace which caused Kenshin to have to slow down as well.  "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Ah…" Kaoru blushed.  "A date should end with a kiss."  she blurted out.  Embarrassed, but her heart soaring with the thought.  Yahiko coughed loudly getting their attention.  This made Kaoru blush more, and Kenshin to look embarrassed as well.  "I shouldn't have said anything…Gomen."

Kenshin's embarrassment changed to a smile, looking down at Kaoru's face.  He moved a hand to under her chin, lifting her head to gaze into her eyes.  He then leaned in.  Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes, and almost fell over as she felt the warm pressure of Kenshin's lips.  It was the softest feather of a touch on her cheek, and she wanted to hold that moment for an eternity.  "That's enough!" complained Yahiko nearby.

Kaoru's eyes flashed open and she glared at Yahiko with a look of anger.  "It was just a kiss." she complained.  It had felt even better then the kiss to her hand, and her heart raced over what it would feel like to be kissed on the lips, and she wanted to grab Kenshin and do just that, but her heart would not stop pounding so loudly.  She didn't let that thought last long in her mind, as she had Yahiko pushing Kaoru and Kenshin apart.

Kenshin sighed and walked into the dojo, one can assume to go to sleep.  Kaoru glared at Yahiko, then turned to watch Kenshin walk out of sight.  "It was a perfect date." she sighed.  Then with a grin asked Yahiko.  "How was yours with Tsubame?" 

Yahiko sweat dropped and nervously tucked an arm behind his head.  "Ah…it was nothing." he then headed into the dojo very quickly.  "I have to get to bed.  Training early in the morning and all."  More he wanted to get away from further questions.

With a grin Kaoru stepped into the dojo, her feet having a light bounce to them.  "Everything will be perfect…"

Else where…  "Perfect.  This will be just perfect."  A man or was it a boy, was cleaning a sword that appeared to have a razor fine edge.  He is dressed in a simple blue gi, his hair tied back in a ponytail.  He's location would be the inside of a dark cabin.  "I'll show them.  I'll show them all."  the man muttered to himself.  He was slightly insane, and his goals what ever they where could not be good for Kenshin-gumi.  "My sources tell me the wedding will be soon.  I'll have my greatest victory, and become the true heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."  He quickly hid his sword at the sound of a noise approaching.  

The door to the cabin opened to a large shape blocking out most of the light from outside.  It appeared to be a male in a large cloak.  "It's time to continue your training Baka Deshi." 


	7. Engagement Chapter 6

The Engagement…

OOC Disclaimer:  I don't know anything about Japanese Wedding, or Engagement so I'm using my American Modern but romanticized version of things.  Well actually Icka-chan who hates to see things done wrong, sent me a few links to information on Japanese Weddings so I'm throwing that stuff in as well.  Other note.  Okay Sano is suppose to be traveling the world right now, but it wouldn't be Kenshin without him in the middle of everything.  Figure he left for a short time and will start his serious tour of the world after the wedding.

Kaoru woke early the next day, having not been able to sleep much the night before.  Her cheek still seemed warmed from the light kiss Kenshin had given her the night before.  She was not going to lay in bed any longer, with the sun almost ready to come up.  So she got up from bed and headed towards the kitchen.  She would attempt to make breakfast this morning for everyone, to their surprise.  To her shock Kenshin was already in the kitchen.  "Kenshin?"

"Hai?" he asked in a light whisper, turning from the stove to her.  He didn't have his shoes on, and his movements where very careful, so as not to make any noise.  "Gomen Kaoru-domo, I didn't mean to wake you.  Did I make to much noise?" he asked.

Actually Kenshin didn't make any noise, and Kaoru didn't notice him until she actually saw him standing there.  She then let out a yawn.  "I was going to make breakfast, I couldn't sleep any more.  Last night was so…perfect."  She smiles a very pleased smile.

Kenshin nodded.  "I understand, I was just starting breakfast.  If you would like to take over?"  He offered, holding out the spoon he was using to stir what ever was in the pot on the stove.

Kaoru looked around the kitchen and then noticed the room looked as if he had been cooking in it for hours.  Come to think of it, all the meals recently where ones that required hours of preparation and cooking time.  "Kenshin…is something bothering you?" she asked.  When something bothered Kaoru she would take it out on Yahiko in the practice hall, or by herself.  When something bothered Kenshin, he seemed to do house work.  

"No, nothing." He stated, and turned back to the cooking, stirring the pot.

Kaoru wasn't going to believe him, and she didn't.  She went up next to him and placed her hand on his forehead.  He didn't have a fever.  She then leaned her head against his chest, listening for his heartbeat, but that sounded fine as well.  She then looked at his eyes, they seemed normal, with their purple color to them, but maybe they where a little more faded then normal.  As she continued to stare at Kenshin, he gave an embarrassed smile at the scrutiny.  "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"  She asked again.

Kenshin shook his head to deny anything being wrong and also to break the eye contact.  Raising his hands in a defensive gesture of innocence.

"You haven't been sleeping much.  I can see it in your eyes."  Kaoru stated, seeming rather pleased with herself at having figured out the problem.  The deeper question was why he wasn't sleeping, what was it that truly troubled him.  Maybe another Jupon-gatana, or Jinchu, or some other variety of problems to rain down on what was soon to be their happy wedding day.  Well it was going to be her happy wedding day if she had to kill Kenshin to do so.

"As I stated before, I will not be able to sleep again, till it is next to your side."  Kenshin explained, his attention on preparing breakfast.

It was such a sweet thing for him to say, and he truly did love her.  However…"BAKA!" she complained and hit him over the head.  Kenshin let out a quiet "Oro?" as he fell to the floor.  "Go get some sleep."  She stated as she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the spoon Kenshin was still holding.  "I'll finish making breakfast."

"What's all the noise?  At this early in the morning to."  Complained Yahiko, who then noticed Kenshin standing up from the floor with a large bump on his head.

Kaoru wasn't happy.  She was more furious then anything else.  "Get him out of her, and into bed for some sleep.  Make sure he doesn't wake till breakfast."  She then turned towards the breakfast that was being cooked.  Testing the soup that was on the stove, she then added some spice to it, improving the flavor to her own unique style.  Such a style that Yahiko didn't want to stay around to watch, and only feared what it would taste like.

Kenshin and Yahiko made their way out to the hallway.  "What was that all about?"

"I told her I haven't been sleeping much since the time at Hiko's cabin."  Kenshin stated.

Yahiko thought over it in his mind.  'Oh yeah, Hiko had thrown Kaoru and Kenshin into bed together half naked to keep them from freezing to death.  In the morning Kenshin had proposed to Kaoru, and that's how this whole mess started.'  Yahiko then looked to Kenshin, not understanding how that event tied to the state of his breakfast this morning.

"I use to sleep even less when I was the battousai."  Kenshin stated, as he entered his room.  Yahiko followed, for rarely was anyone given glimpses into Kenshin's past as the battousai and as dull as sleeping patterns may be, Yahiko could maybe learn a thing or two.

"I wouldn't figure you would sleep to well with all those people wanting to kill you all the time.  But then there are still a lot of people still wanting to kill you, isn't there?"  Yahiko asked.

"Not as many as before."  Kenshin tried to make himself comfortable sitting on his futon but he really wasn't tired any longer.  "Even less that are any sort of actual threat to anyone I care about here."

"Well there is still Saitou."

Kenshin shook his head.  "I don't think so.  It's been a long time, but the battle between us was finished when he didn't show up at midnight."

"Then you want to invite him to the wedding?" asked Yahiko.

Kenshin sweat dropped at the question.  "I wouldn't go that far Yahiko."

Saitou was woken from a deep sleep.  "Achoo!"  Someone was obviously talking about him somewhere.  Which wasn't surprising, but at this time of the morning it was annoying.

"Wolfy?" asked his wife, who had been woken by the sneeze.  "Something wrong?" she asked.

He had to roll his eyes at her nickname for her.  It did fit, but if the rest of the Shinshen-gumi ever heard him called that, he would never have lived it down.  "No, it's just old thoughts."  He explained.  'Sure, old thoughts, of old friends who are maybe talking about him right now.'

"I heard the battousai is getting married." Stated his wife, adjusting the pillow under her head.

Saitou didn't let the surprise show on his face.  He wondered just how much about things his wife knew, and who else knew about this weeding.  He shook his head and laid back down in bed, next to his wife.  It wasn't something to worry about right now.  She knew his past, it wasn't something they talked about much, but she knew it all.  However even before he told her things, she always seemed to just know what was going on.  Maybe Chou or some other officer was telling her.  He again decided he shouldn't worry about it now, but he did set it to the side for investigation further.  His wife was not a serious hole to security but it was still a hole.  He didn't like people making holes.

Kaoru was not happy to find Kenshin and Yahiko simply sitting talking in his room.  Kenshin was supposed to have gone to bed.  "You where suppose to be sleeping." Complained Kaoru.

Kenshin quickly bowed his head to the floor.  "Gomen, Kaoru-dono."  

"Ah, ugly we weren't tired after being up and all."  Yahiko said.  "Besides who could sleep with the stink of your cooking coming in here."  They couldn't smell the cooking from here, but Yahiko didn't care, the comment got Kaoru angry and the reaction is all he wanted.  

Kaoru didn't blow up this time; she pushed the anger away, and turned and left the room.  "You going to come and eat or not?" she yelled down the hall.

Kenshin looked up from where he had been bowed against the floor.  Then Yahiko and him made their way out of the room.  They entered to see a meal that looked nowhere near what Kenshin had originally planned to make for breakfast.  Maybe he should have told her the food in the kitchen was also supposed to be fore lunch and dinner.  

Kaoru sat down and looked at the mountain of food.  "I don't know how you expected us to eat all this, but we can't let it go to waste."

Kenshin and Yahiko looked at each other and sat down to eat three meals worth of food for breakfast.  Kenshin would have explained, and he was sure the Yahiko understood what had occurred but he wasn't about to argue with Kaoru at this point.

Kenshin went into the kitchen to clean the dishes after breakfast, Kaoru reminded him that this afternoon they were going to go get fitted for wedding clothes.  Laundry would have to wait a day.  As soon as the dishes were done, Kaoru dragged him and Yahiko towards town.  "I heard from Tae there is a new clothing designer in town.  Really high class to.  I want go there for my dress.  Atleast to see what they have."  Kaoru explained. Kenshin wasn't about to argue, and Yahiko just walked along muttering about why was he going to have be dressed all fancy it wasn't his wedding after all.

They came upon the shop and entered the door, greeted by a friendly voice.  Everyone froze for a moment as they looked at each other.  The person who was coming from behind the counter to help his customers was none other then Honzo Kamatari.  Everything was very quiet and tense for a moment, "I've changed." explained Kamatari.  "I just want to make pretty dresses now."  He explained, but then he was also dressed in a loving outfit, that of course made one question if he was a guy.

Kenshin looked at his soon to be wife, not sure what to do.  He didn't want to have to fight right here in the middle of a bridal shop.  Kenshin had also silently promised himself he was not going to fight, and maybe mess up Kaoru's wedding.  Kaoru looked Kamatari over and then around the shop with a female's critical shopping eye.  "Well you are the best I hear."

"That is true, and for such dear friends…"  ones that wouldn't kill him, he hoped.  "I am even willing to give you a discount."  

That's all Kaoru had to here.  The wedding was going to be expensive and the dresses she could see were of the finest quality.  If he was going to give them a discount as well, she could forgive him.  Kaoru feared that Misao would not be as forgiving, but surly Kamatari had an assistant that could handle the fittings of Misao.  The weasel girl would never have to know.  "Alright then."

Kamatari smiled, "So what sort of dress are you looking for."

Kaoru started to look through the clothes and material on display.  "Clothing for an entire wedding party."

Kamatari quickly summed up the rest.  The Hitokiri was going to wed the raccoon girl.  Well he knew from first hand experience she had a strong sword on her, and maybe just the sort of woman that could handle the Hitokiri.  "Well the traditional color for wedding dresses is red you know, however we can design something in white for you as is becoming popular from the western fashions."  

Kaoru puzzled this in her mind, red really wasn't her color.  She looked good in white, but it was also the color of death.  She didn't want to be a dead bride.  While a red dress would be handy if there was a fight, it was after all the color of blood.  No, there was not going to be any fighting at her wedding.  She would beat up anyone who even thought about it.  Still she had to choose a color, then something caught her eye and she responded.  "Red."  Yes, red would be lovely, it was after all the same color as Kenshin's hair.  Okay, Kenshin's hair was more an orange color but in the right light it had a dark red color.

Kaoru and Kamatari went about the store discussing material for her dress, while Yahiko and Kenshin sat in two of the chairs obvious meant for male guests to sit at and hold the woman's money purse.  Luckily they were saved that embarrassment, and the store was empty of other customers so early in the morning.  Kamatari left Kaoru to trying some of the wedding dresses on while he came over to Kenshin and Yahiko with two nice suits, obviously for them to try on.  "She said these should fit you perfectly."  The suits were actually western style tuxedos.  Kenshin and Yahiko looked at each other and sighed, and took the suits to try on.

Kaoru looked herself over in the woman's dressing room mirror.  She never knew there were so many shades of red before in her life.  She smiled to herself at the information Kamatari had passed on to her as they had been gathering dresses for her to try.  Seems that after the battle at the Aoiya, Kamatari started to work for the police force.  Kaoru already heard about this, that Kamatari was working undercover in an all girls' private school.  Well while at the school gathering information about the foreign government, Kamatari completed a degree in fashion design.  Kaoru almost found herself talking with Kamatari as if he was just one of the girls.  Kamatari even told her that he had found a sweet man who loved him for who he was and his fashion sense.  Kaoru hid her expression when she heard the name was Hyouko.  Well it did make since, both had a love for battle, and fancy clothes.  Everyone was moving on with their lives, becoming productive members of society.  Kaoru wasn't about to stop any of this, because the more people who gave up fighting the less chance there was that Kenshin would have to fight again.

Yahiko came out of the dressing room in the tux, but it didn't fit.  Her couldn't zip the pants of it.  "You said these would fit."  Complained Yahiko.  "Kenshin!" called Yahiko.

                "Oro?" stated Kenshin as he stepped out of the dressing room, also in cloths that looked abit to small.

                "Seems you both have put on weight."  Stated Kamatari.  Yahiko and Kenshin shook their heads.

This only made Kamatari laugh, and Yahiko mad.  Kenshin politely sweat dropped.

                Yahiko started to yell and fight with Kamatari as Kenshin went over things in his head.  "Excuse me but could it be all the food we ate for breakfast?" he questioned.

                Yahiko and Kamatari stopped their fighting.  "Your right that's it."  Stated Yahiko, heading back into the changing room to get into his normal clothes.  It was hard to beat up a shopkeeper in formal wear.

                Kenshin shook his head and went to change as well.

                Kamatari muttered under his breath.  "Sure…sure…you ate to much."  He made some notes down in a nearby notebook about ordering extra material for their clothes.  Kamatari then had them trying on traditional Japanese clothes.  "Yes, this does look better."  He explained.  'Hides the weight to.' but he wasn't about to say that.  Kamatari just grinned and continue to work with the group over measurements and who else would be coming in for clothes.  

                They all walked over to the Akabeko for a late lunch, even if Yahiko and Kenshin were not hungry.  "So did you decide on a dress?"  Asked Yahiko.

                "I think so, but I want to get some other opinions on it." stated Kaoru.

                "I would be happy to give you my opinion on it."  Said Kenshin, believing it to be the helpful thing to do.

                "You can't do that.  It's unlucky to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." explained Yahiko.

                Everyone sat down in at a table in the Akabeko while Kaoru and Tae quickly chatted about her dress decisions.  "Why is it bad luck?" asked Kenshin in an almost whisper to Yahiko.

                "I don't know, it just is." explained Yahiko.  Bowls of ramen was set before Yahiko and Kenshin.  "You know if we keep eating like this we will be fat." he complained.  

                "You'll work it off."  Explained Kenshin who slowly nibbled on the noodles.

                Yahiko thought about this for a moment.  It did make since, the best swordsmen were usually rather skinny, Kenshin being one of them.  Yahiko then let his mind wander with images of fat swordfighters.   A pudgy Kenshin, a plump Sano, and an almost round Aoshi.  He hid a giggle by stuffing his mouth with rice.  "I guess I see what you mean."  Yahiko stated as he tried to get the image out of his head of a fat Aoshi running, or more correctly waddling around with Misao chasing after him, stars in her eyes.  

                After lunch they all headed back to the dress shop for even more fittings.  Well actually the fittings were done, but Tae had to go look at Kaoru's wedding dress after all and took the chance to be fitted for her maid of honor outfit.  She brought Tsubame along for her fitting as well.  Yahiko blushed as he saw how beautiful Tsubame looked in lovely shades of blues, and purple.  The blue was nicer on her and would go nicely with the blue he had decided on wearing.  Kenshin was also going to be wearing blue, but Yahiko could not see Sano in anything other then white.  It didn't matter, as far as Yahiko was concerned he was the best man so it didn't matter what color Sano wore.  The decorations could be done in purple to keep with the blue and purple theme Kaoru wanted.  Yahiko had not seen Kaoru's dress but he was worried about the clash she would make with the red dress with everything else in blue and purple, then there was Sano in his white to factor in.  Yahiko was getting a headache from the planning.

                It was late in the afternoon when Tsubame and Tae bid goodbye to Kenshin-gumi.  Back at the dojo Yahiko ran off to practice with his boken.  "What's his rush?" question Kaoru.

                "I think he mentioned that he wanted to work off breakfast and lunch before dinner."  Explained Kenshin as he made his way towards the kitchen.  He wasn't sure what to make for dinner, but his stomach was complaining that it needed to be a light meal.  Kaoru nodded and went off to practice with Yahiko for a while before dinner as well.

                Kenshin left the light soup simmering while he checked on Kaoru and Yahiko.  Both seemed deep in thought and not paying attention to their practice, but Kenshin wasn't one to interfere.  It only made since that they both had a lot on their minds, Kenshin's mind was just as worried over things.  Perhaps some practice could do him some good as well.  "I'll be back in a little while."  he told Kaoru and Yahiko, both didn't even notice, as he walked out of the dojo.

                Kenshin didn't need to practice, but getting out of the dojo allowed him to clear his head.  He also still had a build of chi that was only agitated by lack of sleep, and tension over the upcoming wedding.  Why was it so difficult, with Tomoe it had been so simple.  Tomorrow he would start on the garden.  The weather wasn't exactly right, but he could maybe plant some flowers.  If they bloomed in time for the wedding it would add to the atmosphere.  Kenshin smiled at the thought that even if only a few bloomed in time, Kaoru could carry a bouquet of flowers he grew himself, out of his love for her.  Kenshin then grinned to himself and was glad he was away from everyone when he remembered something from long ago that was only made since now.

                When he had been younger and with the Inshin Gumi, the other men had teased him that if didn't find a good women he would explode from a build of chi.  Back then he didn't worry much, since he was constantly having to fight, it also didn't make since to him.  When he married Tomoe and spent a quiet night with her, he learned there were other ways to get rid of chi then in battle or yelling out in a forest like he was doing now.  However it didn't really click in his head till now.  Kenshin sat down in the clearing, and tried to stop from giggling as thoughts went through his mind.  'How did Hiko deal with…maybe that's why…'  Kenshin just sat giggling to himself.  This was so unlike him, but perhaps lack of sleep was causing him to become delirious.  He stood up from the clearing and headed back to the dojo.  Soon he wouldn't have to keep abusing this poor field of bamboo.

                Kenshin walked back into the dojo to be stopped by Kaoru.  "Where have you been?" she questioned.  He didn't know why she was so upset or angry, did he leave dinner to long?

                "I was taking a walk." he explained, and that was the truth for the most part.

                Kaoru actually had been afraid he had gone to fight Kamatari.  She didn't want Kenshin hurt, more so she didn't want to have to find another dress designer.  "Oh, okay.  Is dinner ready?" she asked.

                "Hai."  he stated and went to the kitchen.  The meal was light and actually helped to relieve some of the heaviness of all the other food eaten today.  

                In a dark cabin in the woods on a mountain sat a student and master.  The master was Hiko, and the student we still cannot see clearly due to Hiko's blocking out the good light in the room, leaving the student in shadows.  "Shinke I will be leaving soon on an important mission.  I rarely leave this mountain but there are some things I must attend to personally.  I would not leave you when you have so much training to still complete but I am assured that you will continue your practice while I am gone."  Hiko wasn't about to mention he was going to perform a marriage between his last student and a raccoon girl.

                Shinke just nodded his head while thinking over in his mind.  'The time is right.  Hiko will be gone and I Shinke will prove my worth.'  Yes, he was slightly insane, and what evil plans he had we would only learn later on in the story.  Hiko was still asking himself why he had decided to take this person in as a student; the only conclusion was he had to pass down the skill.  Hiko sipped his sake and just studied his deshi.  He was more of a baka then he's last student.  


	8. Engagement Chapter 7

The Engagement…

OOC Disclaimer:  I don't know anything about Japanese Wedding, or Engagement so I'm using my American Modern but romanticized version of things.  Well actually Icka-chan who hates to see things done wrong, sent me a few links to information on Japanese Weddings so I'm throwing that stuff in as well.  Other note.  Okay Sano is suppose to be traveling the world right now, but it wouldn't be Kenshin without him in the middle of everything.  Figure he left for a short time and will start his serious tour of the world after the wedding.

                Megumi was surprised to have Sano back at her village so suddenly.  She was more then surprised that the wedding was only in three months from the date Kenshin proposed.  She also had her patients to attend to and her was Sano living off her until they were both ready to go back to Tokyo.  She at least found things for him to do, to keep him busy and out of her hair, but she didn't know what she was going to do with all the firewood he cut.  She was considering renting him out to the local farmers but she had a feeling Sano would have a problem with that.  He tended to spend his evening out gambling, and drinking.

                She also puzzled over why her thoughts returned to him often enough.  Megumi should have felt sad about Kenshin's marriage, but he loved Kaoru and she wasn't about to get in the way.  She was still repaying for the debt of hundreds of lives she destroyed with her opium.  She was trying to rebuild and every thing was just building up on her.  She sank down on a chair in her office and let the tears fall from her eyes, she was exhausted.  That is how Sano found her.  He stopped in the doorway at seeing her in such a state.  He wasn't sure why she was crying, but he didn't like it.

                "Megumi-san?" he questioned, coming into the build.  

                "Hai?"  she asked, looking up and brushing tears from her eyes.

                "Are you alright?"

                "I'm fine, I'm just tired." she explained.

                Sano nodded and couldn't argue with her on that point.  She had a lot of work to do, and a lot of people depending on her.  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "Why don't you let me help out here for awhile?  I'm not that good at the medical stuff, other then the patient end of it but I'm sure you could use the help."

                Megumi smiled at him.  Sure he was an ex-gangster and a freeloader, but he was also helpful and kind at times.  When he wasn't being such a rooster head.  He had said something similar when he asked if he could do anything to pay for his keep at her place.  Maybe some of Kenshin was rubbing off on him.  Then they were all slowly changing over time.  "If you can push a broom, the hallways need a good sweeping."

                Sano nodded and headed off to find a broom.  Calling over his shoulder to Megumi.  "Chou is no where about, so I guess a wooden one will have to do."

                Megumi grinned and felt a bit better.  Turning her attention to her books.  She had been working on trying to fill the holes in the birth and death records that were lost in the fire.  She also was training two students, and had a list of patients to take care of before heading to Tokyo.  Her brief time in Kyoto had caused a back up of work, and her young students were able to do what they could, but to leave so soon after returning what would happen then.  She pushed the thought out her head and concentrated on the work in front of her.  Time was going to pass fast enough as it was.

                Kaoru walked out of the dojo and saw Kenshin acting oddly.  He was pacing out an area, or so it seemed.  "Kenshin?"

                "Ohayo Kaoru-domo."  He stated with a smile.

                "What are you doing/?" she asked as she walked closer.

                "I'm going to put the garden over here."  He stated, and Kaoru could see the area he meant.  

                "That will be wonderful.  You wouldn't happen to need Yahiko for some back breaking labor, would you?"

                Kenshin smiled and shook his head.  "No, it's okay.  I want to do this myself."  
                "If you say so.  But Yahiko could really use the –" 

                "Hay, Ugly!  Don't talk about me like that."  Yelled Yahiko, approaching from the dojo.

                "What you going to do about it.  I'm your sensei and you need the training."  she explained.

                Yahiko crossed his arms.  "Well so you do want purple and blue stripes and polka dots for the color combination?" he asked, with a grin.

                "You wouldn't dare!" growled Kaoru.

                Yahiko laughed and ran off, with Kaoru right behind him.  "Or we can have everything in paisleys."

                Kenshin just grinned shaking his head, as they ran off.  "Ma ma."  

                The sun was pounding down and the garden was looking to be coming together as Kenshin worked at it.  He looked up upon hearing someone enter the area of the dojo.  To his surprise and delight it was Hiko.  The wedding was getting closer, or so Hiko's arrival told Kenshin.  It was also surprising to see his former master so far away from his cabin in the woods, but the standard sake bottle in his hand didn't surprise Kenshin.  "Sensei!" stated Kenshin happily, bowing his head for a moment.  "You have arrived earlier then expected."

                Hiko simply walked in and looked around the garden area, handing the bottle of Sake over to Kenshin.  "Here's a wedding present," he stated.  "I wanted to see some of Tokyo while I was here.  I also wanted to get away from –" he stopped himself.  He was going to say his new idiot student but chose different words instead, "a stuffy cabin."

                Kaoru came out of the house to see what the noise was and smiled at seeing Hiko.  "Hiko-sama, welcome.  It's a pleasure to see you again."  She moved up and stood next to Kenshin.  "The wedding is not for a few days, do you have some where to stay?" she asked.  Dr. Genzai had offered to house a few people for the wedding but did she trust Hiko under someone else's roof or her own. 

                "I thought I would just stay here, and make sure this baka deshi isn't slacking on his practice."  Hiko grinned, he knew Kenshin was in top form but that wouldn't stop him from taking a chance to do some sparing with him.

                Kenshin sweat dropped.  "Dr. Genzai has offered his home for people to stay out, we'll have a room ready for you there." he didn't like the thought of his master hanging around too much.  Then not many wanted Hiko around much.

                "Don't want me in the way of your little love nest, huh?" asked Hiko with a grin, seeing if he could cause his former student to blush.

                "NOOO!" screamed Yahiko as he ran into the area.  Right between Kenshin and Kaoru, pushing them apart.  "There will be no love nest making here," stated Yahiko.

                Hiko looked down at the kid.  "I thought you use to have such faith in my deshi." 

                Yahiko looked between Kenshin and Kaoru who both had looks that his games of separating them was getting old.  "This is different."

                "Why don't you show Hiko over to Dr. Genzai's?" asked Kaoru.

                "And leave you two alone!" exclaimed Yahiko.

                "We promise we won't do anything." stated Kaoru, Kenshin nodded in agreement.

                "Its okay, come on.  I'll tell you a few stories about deshi when he was your age." Hiko grinned and walked off with Yahiko.  Kenshin sweat dropped again.

                Kaoru's eyed followed the two for several long moments.  "I would be kind of interested in a few of those stories." she muttered to herself.  Then turned to see Kenshin looking at her.  "I mean, nothing nothing."  She smiled and hurried back into the house.  Kenshin returned to his gardening.

                "Kenshin!" called Kaoru as she walked over from the house.  She found in the garden where he had been often enough when not doing the laundry or cooking.  "Oh, good."  she stated and smiled, sitting near by to watch Kenshin work not wanting to distract him too much.  "I received a letter from Misao that they should be here in just a few days.  Are you nervous about all of this?" she asked.  For Kaoru was already getting butterflies in her stomach.  Practicing helped to relieve some of those problems but for the most part Kaoru feared she would be a wreak by the time the wedding came about and it was only two weeks away.

                "It's good to hear that they will be arriving soon." stated Kenshin, and at that Hiko walked into the area.  Even if Hiko was staying at Dr. Genzai's he had a tendency to be around the dojo more then Yahiko even.  Kaoru looked over and had a feeling she knew why Kenshin was happy that Misao and of course Aoshi would arrive soon.  They would maybe take Hiko off of Kenshin's hands.  Not that Kaoru could blame Kenshin; she was getting a little sick of Hiko's ego as well.  If he wasn't performing the ceremony and the closest thing to a family that Kenshin had, she would have sent him packing long ago.  With the short visits she had never had to deal with Hiko and his ego in such large doses.

                Kaoru bowed to Hiko.  "Hiko-sama a pleasure, what can I do for you today?" she offered forcing a smile to her face.

                He tossed his bangs from his face with a hand, his ever-present white cloak constantly blowing in the wind.  "I was thinking that even if Kenshin wasn't going to be the true successor to the Hiten Misugi Ryu that he could at least wear the mantle for his wedding.  Sort of symbolic." or so Hiko stated.

                "I thank you for the offer, but we have had this discussion before." explained Kenshin, putting his gardening tools to the side.  An image of Kenshin in the big white cloak next to Kaoru in a red wedding dress was very big contrast.  "How do you mean symbolic?" questioned Kenshin, thinking Hiko had some hidden plan to things.

                "Once married you toss of the heavy mantle for a new weight to drag you down." grinned Hiko.

                Kaoru stood there with her mouth hanging open, and then her teeth and fists clinched.  She was pissed, if Yahiko had been the one to say such, he would have been beaten senseless.  This was Kenshin's Master, and it wouldn't do any good to attack him, and wouldn't be proper, the wedding was only two weeks away.  Kenshin also looked a bit shocked at the words from Hiko, and he feared the explosion Kaoru was holding back inside.  Hiko just waved and walked on his way.

                "That man!" complained Kaoru.  "I don't want to see that man till the ceremony and not even then if I could help it!"

                "Calm down Kaoru, he just say things."  Kenshin put his hands lightly on Kaoru's shoulders.  "He said worse things to me when I was young.  Don't let him get to you."

                Kaoru sighed and couldn't help to smile as she looked into Kenshin's violet eyes.  She leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment.  "I thought it would be so easy with both of us not having family, but I guess we get in-laws in other ways to deal with.  It wall all be over soon, I keep telling myself."  Kenshin nodded and Kaoru smiled up at him.  She so wanted to just lean up and kiss him softly on the lips.  He looked down at her and perhaps it was on his mind as well.  She looked into his eyes for a long time then closed her own eyes and leaned forward.  She waited a moment, but no kiss was placed to her lips.  Opening her eyes, she saw Kenshin's head turned as he looked over at the gate.  Kaoru pouted and composed herself.  "Kenshin?"

                "I thought I heard something." he stated.  "I was most likely nothing."  He then stepped away from her and picked up his gardening tools.  "I need to get back to the garden."  Kaoru smiled and nodded and left him to it.  She would kiss him soon enough, or maybe it would be a new game.  Kaoru grinned over that thought as she walked away.

                Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night, she had been dreaming and it turned into a nightmare where she lost Kenshin.  She slipped out of her room to check on Kenshin, only to find him not there.  His bed was empty and didn't look slept in.  Kaoru of course feared the worst, and started to look through the house.  "Kenshin."  She whispered, fearing that she would wake Yahiko but more worried that Kenshin had left her, especially after her nightmare.

                When Kenshin couldn't be found inside the house she got scared, and ran to check the dojo.  The cold night air hit her in the face fully waking her up, and only made her panic more.  "Kenshin." She called louder, now that she was outside.  Still not wanting to wake or worry Kenshin, for she guessed that Hiko maybe was some how involved.  

                Kenshin sat watching the stars, he still couldn't sleep.  The air was a little cold but nothing he couldn't deal with.  He reached into the sleeve of his gi and pulled out a small box.  Opening the box he smiled as he looked on the ring that would be placed on Kaoru's fingers only days from now.  The moonlight glinted over the metal in the box.  Kenshin then heard Kaoru calling him, so he quickly closed the box and tucked it away back in his sleeve.  "Kaoru-domo?" he called.

                Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice, but couldn't see him.  "Kenshin…Kenshin, where are you?" she called.  She was going to panic more, thinking she was hearing ghosts, but then finally she spotted Kenshin.  He was sitting up on the roof of the house.  "I almost didn't see you up there, are you alright?" she asked.  Perhaps he had a bad dream as well.

                "I fine, just enjoying the night air." he stated, taking a deep breath then jumping off the roof.  Kaoru was in awe for a moment watching Kenshin land so easily.  Sometimes she forgot how much of a warrior he was, with skills that sometimes almost seemed magical.  

                She smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders.  She leaned her head against his chest and sighed a moment.  "Still not sleeping?" she asked.  He only nodded.  Kaoru didn't like it but there wasn't anything she could do.  She actually felt bad that she was the cause of it to.   "I love you Kenshin." she stated.  It still felt weird saying it out loud.  Kenshin held her a little tighter, and the warmth of his body next to her pushed away any hints of the cold night air.

                Kaoru leaned up to look at Kenshin, and he smiled at her.  She reached up and touched his cheek lightly, bringing his face down towards her.  She could feel his warm breath against her face, closing her eyes.  So easy it would be kiss him right now, under the moonlight.  This was going to be easier then Kaoru thought, and she was suddenly nervous but still wasn't going to stop.

                Again Kaoru felt the wind as Kenshin turned his face away.  "Kenshin, something wrong?" she asked.  'So close.' she complained mentally.  "You hear something?" she asked, as Kenshin slowly stepped away from her.  She was going to protest more, but he then shoved her further away from him.  She stumbled and fell to the ground.  The next thing she heard was a clash of swords.  She didn't even notice that Kenshin had his sword with him, but then it rarely left his side.  She was afraid for a moment, over who could be attacking Kenshin, and was relieved to see it was only Hiko.  Of course that it was Hiko interrupting them didn't make Kaoru very happy.  "What are you doing?" she demanded standing up from the ground.

                "Night watch." explained Hiko.  

                "Yahiko put you up to this, didn't he?" asked Kenshin.

                Kaoru didn't like the sound of that at all, then again Yahiko would ask Hiko to do something like this.  Then Hiko continued.  "Actually I volunteered." or so grinned the man in the large white cloak.  Kaoru was upset, but there was nothing she could do, as Kenshin and Hiko fought each other in the moonlight.

                "Fine, I'm going to bed." she stated and walked off and back to her room.   She ran into Yahiko standing in the doorway to his room rubbing his eyes.  "Go back to bed." she stated, and from the tone of her voice he wasn't going to argue or say anything more.  He turned back to his room, closing the door behind himself.  Kaoru entered her room and flung herself on her bed, upset and tired.  Quickly she was sound asleep.

                Kaoru had been working Yahiko and some other students, (Yes Kaoru had finally found students) when the gate opened a happy  "Konichiwa!" was sounded from Misao.  Kaoru set the class to practicing and ran to great the weasel girl.  Yahiko followed but only got a few steps before Kaoru stopped him with a glare but shrugged her shoulders and let him join them, since he was as much friends with Aoshi and Misao as she was.

                Sae appeared behind them and bowed.  For a moment Kaoru thought it was Tae but she could tell the difference between Sae and her best friend Tae.  "Konnichiwa." she stated.  "I received your invitation and my sister offered for me to stay with her until the wedding so it was easier to travel with Misao and Aoshi."

                "Oh that's wonderful, I don't mind at all." stated Kaoru as she hugged Misao and then Sae and even Aoshi.  Aoshi stood there looking dis-interested in everything.

                "I've also arranged that Misao and Aoshi will be staying with Tae and I as well.  It was Tae's idea to give you more privacy after the wedding."  Or so grinned Sae.  Kaoru smiled and remembered just how much alike the twin sister were.

                "Kenshin is in the back, gardening.  If you wish to go and say hello."  stated Kaoru.  Misao waved to Aoshi as he nodded and headed in that direction.  Misao would say hello to Kenshin later.  For now she was curious about the dress she was going to get to wear as a bride's maid.  Her eyes stars as she imagines one day marrying her Aoshi-sama.

                Aoshi nodded to Kenshin as he approached.  "Nice garden."

                Kenshin walked over to Aoshi, setting down the watering bucket he had been using.  "Arigato.  I'm hoping they will flower in time for the wedding but I don't know if that will be likely."  He looked over at the young seedlings that were still very small. 

                Aoshi nodded, and bent down to examine the leaves of one of the planets.  "They need more nutrients.  I'll stop in town and see what I can pick up."

                "I was thinking they may need something like that, but To…" he stopped a moment as his thoughts went to Tomoe and the garden they use to have together, but he continued.  "Tomoe was the one who knew gardening more then I."

                "Do you still miss her?" asks Aoshi, as he takes the ladle to water the plants.

                "I barely knew her."

                "You didn't answer my question."

                Kenshin looked up at the clouds in the sky.  "I don't know if I can answer it."

                Aoshi stood up and patted Kenshin on the back lightly.  "You don't have to.  I'm going to go get Misao and get our stuff to the Akabeko.  We are going to be staying with Tae till the wedding, and Sae is with us as well."

                "That's good to hear." stated Kenshin.  Aoshi stepped away to head back but Kenshin stopped him with a simple word.  "Aoshi?"  He stopped and stood with his back to Kenshin.  "Will you be an usher at the wedding for me?"  

                "Yes." stated Aoshi, before continuing on his way.

                Kenshin wasn't sure if Aoshi was happy or not about the offer, but at least he did except it.  Kenshin was never sure how Aoshi would react, and that was one of the reasons Kenshin liked him.  There was still the battle between Sano and Yahiko for best man, Kenshin sweat dropped at the thought as he went back to watering the garden.

                Sano and Megumi were on their way to Tokyo and were stopping at an inn for the night.  "We would like to get two rooms for the night." stated Sano to the inn keeper.

                "Gomen we only have one room.  You and your lady friend will have to share it." stated the innkeeper.

                Sano looked over at Megumi who tried to appear as if she had not heard the conversation, she crossed her arms on her chest looking most upset about the situation.  Was it having to share the same room, or was it being called a lady friend of Sano's.  "I'll guess we'll take it."  The innkeeper handed over the keys to the room and they went upstairs to check it out.

                Megumi was going to say something really mean, but couldn't think of anything, and then Sano opened the door to the room and she started to giggle.  It was a small room, and there were two futons on the floor, separated by a white line drawn down the middle of the room.  "I bet Kenshin and Kaoru stayed here." she said through giggles as she put hers stuff down on one of the futons.

                Sano shrugged, closed the door, sat on his futon and chewed on a fish bone.  "It does seem to be Yahiko's work.  I hope he hasn't been bothering them to much."

                Megumi smiled over to Sano.  "Oh I'm sure he hasn't."  Then her foxy ears perk up.  "We should get rid of the line on the floor."

                "Huh?"  asked Sano and then grinned at Megumi.  "Yeah, you know it wouldn't be nice.  Besides Yahiko shouldn't have left it like this."

                "I agree."  Megumi stood up.  Sano noticed how the light hit her hair nicely.  "You clean it, I'm getting dinner." she stated with a grin, before heading out of the room.  Sano simply nodded, and went to work removing the line.  It wasn't till later that he noticed Megumi had not returned with dinner.

                Sano made his way down to the dinning area of the inn.  "Megumi, I thought you were going to get dinner for us…the uh…line is gone."

                "Who said anything about getting you dinner.  I said I was getting dinner.  You can get your own." She smiled and eat her soup delicately.

                "But what about the line?" asked Sano, looking between Megumi and the stairs leading up to the room.  He had been hoping for things, but finding Megumi was truly a cold fish.

                "Oh you got rid of it.  How nice, I didn't like the look of it.  But if you think about crossing to my side of the room, line or not your going to be one plucked rooster head."  Megumi grinned, maybe she was teasing him, maybe she wasn't.

                "I'd like to see you try that." stated Sano.  Before he could say anything more, Megumi grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs.

                "Okay then, I will." She grinned and dragged him upstairs.  What happened next is still left to the reader's imagination.

                Misao grinned as she was shown to the room she was going to share with Aoshi.  There was nothing wrong with that for there were two futons and they shared rooms on the travel here, however Misao had some plans to change things to her advantage tonight.  She quickly stacked the two futons so they made one big soft bed.  The next part of her plan she quickly went to work on.

                Aoshi left Kenshin and Kaoru to their dojo and came to the Akebeko where he would be staying with Misao.  He didn't mind sharing a room for her, because it kept her out of trouble.  Aoshi opened the door to the room and was shocked at what he found.  There was Misao sitting on two futons in the middle of the room.  All around the room where her kuntanucs sticking up from the floor, as if the floor was suddenly a bed of nails.  That is, except a few small path ways and of course the bed where Misao sat.  Misao also had the biggest grin on her face.  "Misao-chan?!" questioned Aoshi.

                "I'll not have you sleeping on the floor." She stated clearly.

                "There are two futons there, I wouldn't have to." Or so explained Aoshi.

                She shock her head.  "I've had enough of you treating me like a child.  I've grown up or haven't you noticed.  Besides it won't hurt for you to cuddle up with me tonight.  That's all I'm asking for.  Please Aoshi-sama."

                How could Aoshi deny those big blue eyes?  He did care for her and there was little chance Okina would catch him either.  Not that Okina would have minded to much.  It just was easier this way, so far from everyone.  Aoshi shrugged off his shoes, and coat and sat on the bed next to Misao.  "You may regret this.," he stated.

                "Aoshi-sama!" screamed Misao as she threw her arms around him.  Once again to the torment of the readers I leave things here and let them use their imaginations.


	9. Engagement Chapter 8

The Engagement…

OOC Disclaimer:  I don't know anything about Japanese Wedding, or Engagement so I'm using my American Modern but romanticized version of things.  Well actually Icka-chan who hates to see things done wrong, sent me a few links to information on Japanese Weddings so I'm throwing that stuff in as well.  Other note.  Okay Sano is suppose to be traveling the world right now, but it wouldn't be Kenshin without him in the middle of everything.  Figure he left for a short time and will start his serious tour of the world after the wedding.

                Everyone was tucked into bed for the night.  Misao and Aoshi curled up together on a pile of futons at the Akebeko.  Sano and Megumi were asleep in an inn down the road.  Hiko was sleeping at Dr. Genzai's and Yahiko and Kaoru were asleep inside their own rooms.  Only one still up was Kenshin as he looked out the window to the stars.  The wedding was getting closer and closer and he was nervous and anxious and a little afraid.  Kaoru was soon to be the wife of the Battousai that could only mean more danger for her.  Little did Kenshin know that through out the country people were making their way towards the dojo.  Some how word had slipped out and many of Kenshin's old rivals were coming to give him a wedding he wouldn't forget.  Perhaps that what Kenshin felt in the night air, his mind raging with doubts over everything.  There in the stars he could see Tomoe's calm face looking at him.  

                Back in Kyoto in a no-man's land sat a white haired man, who knew what death was like and felt he lived it here and now.  There in the stars he could see Tomoe's face as well.  She smiled and tormented him, and he was content.  He ate with his father under the soft glow of a fire that was used for heat and cooking.  He was surprised to have found his father in a place like this, but here he was, and they both had no real reason to leave.

                That when a man stumbled into their lives.  Enishi looked up and was surprised for at first glance he would have thought it was Kenshin.  The man who had ruined his life at one point.  This man had the same hair and build, and even had purple eyes, but his face didn't have cross scare upon it, and Enishi knew those things didn't just heal over night.  "Are you the man who wanted Jinnchu on the Battousai a while ago?" this stranger asked.

                "Yes, but who are you?" asked Enishi.  He's father pouring some drink for the man who had joined him at the fire.

                "Teach me, I must stop the Battousai!" demanded the man.

                "Kenshin!" called Kaoru from the front gate of the dojo.

                Kenshin came as quick as he could from the garden.  "Yes, Kaoru-domo?" he asked.  Kaoru cringed a little at the word domo on the end of her name but ignored it as she always did.  Yahiko came from the dojo as well to hear what was going on.  Much to everyone's delight it was Megumi and Sano standing there.  Kaoru hugged Megumi much to the fox lady's surprise, while Kenshin and Sano nodded at each other in male way, Sano then ruffled Yahiko's hair, receiving him several glares from Yahiko. 

                "Yahiko, if you would take their things.  Megumi is staying at Dr. Genzai's and I believe Sano your room is still open.  So I didn't think you would mind staying there.  I was running out of places to put people."

                "Not at all Jou-chan."  Stated Sano, handing his bag to Yahiko.  "Don't break anything." he told the boy.  Yahiko grumbled and went on his way.

                "Come and have some tea.  It must have been a long journey." stated Kaoru, everyone followed her into the house.  Kaoru went into the kitchen and shortly came back with a tray holding several cups and a teapot.  Much to her surprise, Yahiko was back, and some how Aoshi, Misao and Hiko were all sitting at the table as well.  Kaoru smiled nervously, and set the tray down.  "Hello." she stated to the new arrivals.  She started passing out cups, and cringed as there were not enough.  Of course there would have been enough if the others had not shown up so she got back up from the table and returned to the kitchen for more glasses.  This time when she returned everyone was in small private conversations that crossed between people and most people were laughing and having a good time.  Some how Kaoru was lost on the conversation not having been there for the beginning.  Kaoru leaned over to Kenshin, and whispered to him.  "What's going on?  What are they discussing?" 

                Kenshin sat there with his cup of tea a smile on his face, but he wasn't talking to others, and he had a large sweat drop on his head.  He quietly then told Kaoru what the discussion was of…"Our bachelor parties." he explained.  Kaoru's eyes widened and then she took up the same grin as Kenshin, complete with sweat drop, sitting there and just watching the discussion.

                 It had been decided by the majority at the table that Kenshin and Kaoru were both going to have a bachelor party, not for their own enjoyment but that of their guests.  Much to Kenshin's fears Hiko was arranging his bachelor party while Misao was arranging Kaoru's.  Yahiko had wanted to organize Kenshin's bachelor party, stating it was proper as his job as best man to do so.  That only started a fight between Yahiko and Sano over the position of bestman and then Sano stating Yahiko was to young to go to a bachelor party and that was what caused Yahiko to climb onto Sano's head and began chewing on Sano's hair.  It was at this point that Tae and Sae walked in with Tsubame much to Yahiko's embarrassment.  

                "Ah…Hi." stated Yahiko as he climbed down from Sano's head.

                Sano grinned and commented to Yahiko, "Besides what would Tsubame think about you going to such."  Yahiko growled and launched himself at Sano.  They rolled off in a cloud of dust.

                "Hi Kaoru, my sister arrived and we were going down to Kamatari's to get her a dress, I felt maybe Misao and Megumi would like to come along and get fitted for their dresses as well." Smiled Tae.

                "Oh that would be lovely." Stated Megumi.  "Afterwards we can further plan this bachelorett party."  At that, Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru left the table and the room with Tae, Sae and Tsubame.

                The men on the other hand all turned to look at Kenshin.  Sano and Yahiko having stopped their fighting.  "Okay now they are out of the room." stated Sano with grin, as picked up a piece of paper that had the plans for the bachelor party on it and promptly ripped it up.  "Lets really start planning this part."

                Yahiko look confused.  "I don't get it, what was wrong with the plans we had.  Poker and guy talk?" 

                "No dancing girls." stated Sano.

                "Dancing girls?" questioned Kenshin, truly afraid of what was to come about from some of the most powerful fighters in Japan, when they turned all their energy into such actions.  Worst of all, it was towards him, and there was really no way he could fight this sort of an attack.

                "Don't worry about it, I'll arrange it." grinned Sano, as he took out a fish bone and started chewing on it.

                Hiko smiled, and tossed his bangs from his eyes.  "I'll bring the Sake of course."  

                "I guess I'll get Tsubame to help me make some food for the party." grumbled Yahiko.  Not that he minded the idea of dancing girls, but some how he feared that he would find trouble with Tsubame if she learned the party had more then what had originally been planned.

                Aoshi turned back to the table, having not been paying attention.  He had been staring out the window at something in the distance.  "Then it's all settled?" he asked.

                Sano nodded in the affirmative.  Kenshin sat there with a smile on his face that also told of the fear he had over the situation.  The conversation basically over, everyone stood up and left to go their separate ways.

                Meanwhile the girls were giggling over everything at Kamatari's dress shop.  He was fitting Megumi and Misao, while Tae and Kaoru went about the store looking for the right dress for Sae to wear to the wedding.  

                "That tickles!" complained Misao as Kamatari tried to take her measurements.

                "If you don't stand still, I'll show you my elephant again." stated Kamatari with disgusted huff.

                It was then that Misao realized who the dress designer was, and out of natural reaction her fist went flying, hitting Kamatari right in the face.  This sent him flying across the room, where he hit the wall and slid to the floor, completely knocked out.

                "Misao!" exclaimed Kaoru.  "Why did you do that."

                Misao was angry, and had veins popping on her forehead.  "You let that pervert touch me!" she complained.

                "He's not the same man any more.  Okay, so he's still a pervert but he's the best dress designer around, and please, for my wedding?" begged Kaoru.

                Misao wasn't very happy about it, but took a deep breath and crossed her arms on her chest.  "I'll kill him later then."

                "Okay, good."  Kaoru would agree to anything at this point.  The wedding was approaching and the dresses needed to be finished. Megumi was working on waking up Kamatari with some smelling salts she kept in her hand bag.  Megumi always had a tendency to carry a few things around, especially when in the company of Kenshin, or more often Sano.

                Kamatari came to but wasn't very happy about things.  But with some convincing he went back to working on the clothes for the wedding.  "So…" started Megumi.  "We'll get a male dancer for the bachelorette party?" she asked.  

                Kaoru gulped.  "Male…dancer?!"

                "Of course, it would only be proper." explained Megumi.  "We don't dare tell the boys about it."

                "I would prefer we didn't…besides…Misao is to young for that sort of thing." stated Kaoru looking for any excuse for getting out of Megumi's plans.

                "I'm old enough." complained Misao from where she stood on a stool as Kamitari hemmed up the dress she was trying on.  

                "Can't we do something less…well less…you know what I mean." stammered Kaoru.

                Tae and Sae walked over at that point.  "Well handle it, don't worry about it." Tae stated.

                Megumi frowned and crossed her arms on her chest.  "Fine then."

                The Dojo was quiet as everyone was running around making plans for the bachelor parties.  The rest of the Oniwabanshu had arrived and the practice hall had been converted into a sleeping area for them.  They didn't mind, as they also were able to practice when they wanted to.  Kaoru's students had lessons in the yard and were just as excited for the wedding as she was, but for different reasons.  She was going to give them four days off from practice.  The day before, the day of and the two days following the wedding.  She would have only given them one day after the wedding off, but Kaoru was being optimistic in thinking she would need the time to recover from the honeymoon.  

                The main house was rather empty with only Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko staying there.  The rumor was that Yahiko was going to be dragged away by Sano for at least the wedding night.  Kaoru didn't know how much she could trust that, and she was getting sick of waiting. She still had fears that someone would come out of the shadows and force Kenshin to fight and this time he wouldn't win.  Or worse, she could be kidnapped once again.  She felt so helpless at time, even with her training.  She found herself questioning why she would be good enough for Kenshin.  At time like this she wished she had some family members to talk to, to see her get married.  The memories and doubt caused tears to form in her eyes.

                Kaoru walked out and sat on the porch brushing her tears away with her hands, but the tears wouldn't stop.  They slowly dripped down her face.  That's how Yahiko found her.  Kaoru was a woman and so she cried, or so Yahiko rationalized.  However, she shouldn't be crying this close to her wedding.  Yahiko fought back the urge to say something mean to her.  Instead he walked over and sat down next to her and handed over a handkerchief he had in his shirtsleeve.  

                Kaoru looked up at the person offering the handkerchief and was surprised to see it was Yahiko, and he wasn't saying anything about her crying.  "Thank you," she said, for that's all she could.

                "Kenshin loves you, you know." stated Yahiko, as he looked up at the white clouds drifting in the sky.  Kaoru nodded her head, and dabbed at her eyes.  "I don't know why you're crying, you get to marry him."

                "It's just that…"  Kaoru just couldn't put into words what was wrong, so she sighed.

                Yahiko simply nodded, it was what he could do.  "You know I think he is working in the garden right now."  Here he was telling her more then just Kenshin's location but that she should go to him, and that he wouldn't get in the way this time.  It was his duty to be chaperone to them but even he could understand when they needed each other for such support.  This only caused Yahiko to think about Tsubame, and wonder if they could ever be the support for each other as Kaoru and Kenshin were.  "I'm going to head to the Akabeko." Yahiko stood up from the porch and left the yard.  The house was open for them to do what they wished.  It bothered Yahiko to think what they could do with such time but he pushed it out of his mind.

                Kaoru was confused by Yahiko's words as he left, and then smiled as she realized what he was doing.  "That's not what I need." she whispered under her breath to herself.  However her tears had stopped, and she felt a little better, some of the stress melted away.  She went back into the house and returned to washing dishes.

                Kenshin was indeed working in the garden.  He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, and looked up at the sky.  The weather appeared that it would hold through the wedding day, which was a good sign.  He wanted everything to be perfect for her.  He was worried about the bachelor party, as it reminded him of days with the reformation army, and the parties they would have.  Some of the men in the group believed that if they were likely to die tomorrow they would enjoy today to the fullest.  Kenshin never believed in that.  He felt that focus was more important to obtain the goals he desired.  Even with Tomoe he was focused on playing a part.  

                What would Tomoe think of Kenshin now.  He held her as his wife in memory and now was marrying someone else.  What if he killed Kaoru like he had done with Tomoe?  Kaoru was not one to step in Kenshin's way during a battle, but what if being married made her feel more committed to him, and caused her to step in the way.  Kenshin was resolved to no longer fight, but he still kept his sword nearby at all times.  What would Kaoru think of sleeping next to a man who slept next to her but also with his sword sleeping near by?  And wasn't that all it was doing?  Sleeping.  Waiting for a time to be awaken again where he would need to use it and to fight again.  How can he promise to be with Kaoru forever if he wasn't sure how long he would live.  He was older then Kaoru; his swordsmanship had weakened him and shortened his life.  Then there was always the chance that he could die in the next battle, for it always seemed there was a next battle for him.

                He was lost in these thoughts and feeling rather depressed.  For a normal person these would simply be wedding doubts, but with Kenshin they were combined with guilt, and self-loathing.  He finally snapped out of it when Kaoru called him in to the house for lunch.  She smiled at him softly but he could see in her eyes there was doubt there as well.  Perhaps everything had been going to quickly.  Perhaps it's to soon.  The meal was quiet, not only with Yahiko not there but because they both had so many words to say and not sure what to say or how to say them.

                Sano was eating lunch with Megumi at the Akebeko, and he was grinning at her in a way that bothered her.  She first tried to ignore him by quietly eating her lunch, but when that didn't work she finally asked him, "What do you want?"

                Sano leaned back from the table, trying to act casual.  He also didn't notice how much he had been staring at Megumi.  "Just a small favor." he stated.

                Megumi rolled her eyes, and muttered under her breath but loud enough for Sano to hear.  "Nothing is small when it comes to you."

                Sano tucked his hand behind his head in a very un-sano-like way that spoke of the embarrassment he had in asking the question.  "Would you be…"  he stuttered a moment then said the rest in a rush, "the stripper at Kenshin's Bachelor party?"

                Megumi did a face fault that was very unusual for her, but then so was the question.  She thought it over for a moment.  It was perhaps the last chance she would ever have at getting Kenshin, and it would be fun to tease him about what he would never have.  Of course Sano would be there, and she could tease him just as well.  Megumi was not a very loose woman but she was called a fox for a few reasons.  These were her friends after all, and was she a little jealous at the thought of Sano looking at another naked woman, assuming they could find one.  Who would he ask next, Misao?  Megumi puzzled all these thoughts through her head very quickly and recovered her composure and with a hand raised up to her lips she laughed lightly.  "Of course I will.  Now I won't have to be naked will I?" she asked.

                Sano was taken a back.  He wasn't sure what he was hearing and yet the fox woman was agreeing to be their dancing girl for the bachelor party.  Sano blurted out the first thing out of his mouth. "Of course you have to be naked."

                "Well I was thinking perhaps down to a very thin under kimono.  That if the light played through just right, would be a good enough effect."  

                Sano still couldn't believe she was agreeing to this, taking his hand down from the back of his head and crossing his arms on his chest.  He shook his head.  "Nope.  Won't work."

                "Well that's what I'm offering, besides who else will you get?" she asked.  Sano appeared to be about ready to open his mouth and say a name, most likely Misao's name, for rarely did he think before he spoke.  Megumi interrupted him, by continuing to talk.  "Everyone else will be at Kaoru's bachelorette party, or did you forget about that?"

                Sano sweat dropped and sighed.  The fox lady was right after all.  He would just have to get really good lights he decided.  "I don't like the terms but it's short notice and we don't have other options." he grumbled and took out a fish bone to chew on.

                Megumi was very happy at the situation and stood up from the table.  "You'll of course be paying for this business lunch." she said as she left the Akebeko, leaving Sano behind at the table.

                Kenshin was dragged off by Aoshi, Sano, Hiko and Yahiko to Dojo where their party was going to be, while Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, Tae, Sae and Tsubame were at the Akibeko.  They were just finishing eating some snacks when Megumi spoke up.  "I'm sorry Kaoru but I forgot something I have to do back at the Clinic."  Kaoru looked puzzled for a moment, not realizing that Megumi had been helping out at the Clinic with the wedding and all, but it didn't surprise her.  She hugged Megumi and told her to hurry back.  The girls went back to their giggling and gossip stories.

                Megumi walked down the streets silently cursing to herself.  "Kuso, why did I let that Tori-Atama talk me into this?"  She found herself at the dojo all to early for her liking.  Inside she could hear the voices of several happy and slightly drunk men.  She quietly knocked on the side door.  Maybe they wouldn't hear her knocking, for she was having second thoughts about this now.

                Sano heard the knocking and rushed to the door with a grin.  He saw Megumi about to turn away and had a fear she changed her mind.  "Ah, Megumi you're here." he smiled.  She stopped and turned back and nodded her head, there was no getting out of this now.  She entered the room with Sano, as those in the room quieted down.

                Kenshin was on a pile of pillows, and had a fake crown on his head.  Hiko was pouting in the corner, clutching several sake judges.  Sure it may be Kenshin's night in the sun but the crown would have looked so much better on him, or so Hiko thought.  Sano had been sitting talking and drinking with Kenshin.  Also seated around was Katsu, Chou, Aoshi, and Yahiko.  Yahiko and Aoshi sharing a pot of tea instead of the sake.  Chou was trying to pour sake for Kenshin.  Kenshin was arguing with him, telling him it tasted bad.  Chou's response being how would he know if he didn't try it.  They did look over as Sano let Megumi into the room.  "Megumi has offered to provide entertain." grinned Sano.

                "Entertainment?" questioned Yahiko.

                "Yahiko?" questioned Megumi.  "What are you doing here?" she asked.  

                "I'm part of the bachelor party, I am the best man after all."  he grinned.

                Sano went over there and hit Yahiko over the head.  "Shut up you."

                "I'm not going to strip if he's here."  Stated Megumi.  Meaning Yahiko, and most likely because of his age, but also because she wanted an excuse to get out of the situation.

                "He won't look then." stated Sano.  "Will knock him out or have him stand guard outside."  Yahiko was going to protest, but Sano covered his mouth.  This resulted in Sano getting his hand bit.  But at least Yahiko didn't say anything.

                Megumi then noticed Aoshi and blushed.  "Besides he's here to." pointing to Aoshi.

                "What's Aoshi got to do with this?" asked Sano.

                "It doesn't matter.  I'm out of here."  Megumi turned and left the dojo.  It had seemed like such a good idea to begin with but she had to give up on Kenshin.  She was part of the wedding party even.  How could she be a bridesmaid to Kaoru when she wanted nothing better then to have Kenshin for herself?  She made her way to the clinic, and the room she was staying in.  Closing the door behind her, she had a good cry that night.  Tomorrow she would smile and be happy that Kenshin was marrying a wonderful girl.

                Sano sighed and closed the door as Megumi left.  What was he to do now, without a dancing girl?  "Well I thought we were going to have dancing girls." he looked embarrassed and tucked an arm behind his head.

                Aoshi then looked up from his tea.  "I brought some." he stated.

                Sano face faulted, as did anyone else who was close enough to hear.  It was then that a group of girls came into the dojo and the party really took off.

The girls night had been much calmer.  There was some drinking and that helped to calm down Kaoru's nerves.  She had been lead back to her room by Misao and Tae.  She glanced at the practice hall where wild partying could still be heard.  "I want to see what's going on." she stated, as Misao and Tae dragged her along.

"That wouldn't be wise." stated Tae.

"But why not?" she asked.

"It's past midnight, you can't be seen by Kenshin till you walk down the aisle." blurted out Misao.  It wasn't midnight yet, but she hoped that Kaoru didn't know that. 

Kaoru only nodded and was dragged off to her room, and tucked into bed.  "We'll be here early in the morning to help you get ready." smiled Tae as she slid close the door to Kaoru's room.  She turned to Misao.  "We should warn the boys to watch out for her snooping around."

Misao shook her head.  Sliding the door open to Kaoru's room pointing at a sleeping Kaoru.  "She's out cold.  She'll sleep till morning."

The sun was coming in through a window in the practice hall.  Those from the party half asleep and laying about in various states of disorder.  Aoshi had left with the dancing girls.  Sano, Chou, Katsu and Yahiko were sprawled out on the floor, Hiko was in a corner, arm around a bottle of sake.  Kenshin sat looking out the window.  Everyone in the room was asleep, but he still couldn't sleep, to many things on his mind, and the sun was starting to rise.

The shadow of Hiko fell over Kenshin as he let his mind drift.  "Your getting married today." he stated simply.  Placing a hand on Kenshin's shoulder.  Kenshin looked up at his former master, and then they both turned to watch the sunrise.   

  


Notes: Ryu Mei Sen - The final Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu technique introduced in the series, the Ryu Mei Sen is performed by the user re-sheathing their weapon swiftly, creating a damaging sound wave in their opponent's eardrum. The sound itself serves to offset their equilibrium.

Started –  3/18/00

V1.0 – Okay before even finishing v1.0 I had to change it.    Changes made/put into v1.1 is I completely changed the part about Kenshin's marriage to Tomoe, and that whole scene.  It was a lot more happy and funny, sorry I changed it to being so serious.

V1.1 – I don't have a clue what the ring was going to look like.  Oh I hate the whole fight scene, it's rather crappy but has it's purpose later into the story as you saw/seen., a what ever.

Thanks – Lots and lots of Thanks go to Icka-chan who not only was my primary test reader, but also helped me clarify and work through many of the ideas in the story.  Not to mention help supplying a few of them.  Also to Sarina-chan who helped to give suggestion about the story as well.


End file.
